


What's...Gladnis?

by Cocoaba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Promptis - Freeform, Damn angst where'd you come from, Discovering you have a fandom about yourself, Does Iris ship Regis?, Forgive Me, Friends to Lovers, Gladio is pissed, Gladio please come to terms with your sexuality, I promise, I'm having way to much fun with these tags, If Prompto like it, Ignis hates pizza rolls, Ignis is confused, Iris is thirsty for Noct, M/M, Noct is a cutie though, Noctis is a silent enabler, Prompto is way too adorable, Prompto ship it, Seriously though Gladio, Team Ignis, and Prompto is a less aggressive Usagi-San, continue writing, don't worry guys it's just conflict, fanfic-ception, for i have sinned, funny how no one knows Noct and Prom are dating, gurl have a glass of water and sit down, is this what they call a crack fic?, it's a mess y'all - Freeform, justice for pizza rolls, monologue are annoying, no more tags, no permission, quit bitching, right?!, slow burn where did you come from?, smut-ception?, so much for this being a few chapters, the world may never know, there will be smut, think about Junjou Romantica, when things suddenly get serious, where Ignis and Gladio are both Misaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoaba/pseuds/Cocoaba
Summary: It was suppose to a be a normal Friday evening with the bros, and it was...Until Gladio looked into Prompto's phone.{ A story in which Gladio and Ignis discover that Prompto's been writing Fanfictions about them being together.}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Gladnis Friends! I really, really wanted to do a fic for Gladnis week and here it is! its Day 3 and that means Brotherhood era. This is my first time doing something like this, but I hope everyone enjoys it!

It was a typical Friday night in the prince's apartment. Ignis was preparing dinner with Gladiolus keeping him company. Noctis and Prompto were either button mashing on their game station or clicking away on their phones. Prompto occasionally looked towards the two in the kitchen, then giggled like a five year old. He'd been doing that for the past hour and quite frankly, Gladio's sanity was hanging by the thread.

"Ignis."

"Hmm?"

"What the hell are you makin'?" The bulky man wanted to ask him that a while ago, but it wasn't everyday Ignis showed that strong look of what Gladio dubbed 'a confused, yet determined Ignis'. It was so damn adorable, but he'd never tell Ignis that...again. 

Gladio could still recall the time he uttered those words. They were still kids and it happened during the Festival of Flowers. It was his first time seeing Ignis in the customary robes. For some reason Ignis had always made a point to wear suits everywhere he went. So it was a surprise seeing him in the garments. The lecture he received from the young boy at the time was still on his top five list of over the top, overreactions.  
The first still being that time he 'pants' Cor the Immortal. Who'd knew the man was a Moogle fan? Gladio did of course, but if he values his life, he would continue to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm making those mini pizza poppers." He states simply, placing one tray of pizza poppers aside.

"Huh?" Gladio looked genuinely confused, but looking at the counter everything started to make sense. Little balls of dough were laid out in a orderly fashion. Two bowls next to them, one with shredded cheese and the other with diced pepperoni. Ignis was currently using a pastry bag with tomato sauce, to stuff the roll with sauce. "You're makin pizza rolls?! Iggy, you coulda just bought some from the store and pop them in the oven."

"And have you actually read the nutritional value on back of those damned poisonous balls you lot like to swallow so much? I will not indulge His Highness by putting those...those bombs in this oven."

The moment Ignis said the words 'swallowing' and 'balls' in the same sentence, Noctis and Prompto both roared in laughter. Noctis had to pause his game and Prompto rapidly tapped away on his phone, both still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ignis asked, completely unaware of the words he'd just uttered.

"Those two are gettin' a trip cuz you said 'swallowing balls' Iggy." Gladio chimed in, chuckling as well when he saw Ignis' demeanor falter for a second.

"I said nothing of the sort! You merely twisted my words!"

"You keep telling' yourself that Specs," Noctis' finally calmed down from his fit of joy to chime in to the banter. Prompto had turned red from trying to suppress his giggles, still tapping away on his phone.

All Ignis could do was sigh, but he continued to make his healthier version of the death bomb poppers with a smirk. Knowing he had made Noct laugh so hard rejuvenated him. 

"I'd say we ditch these two kids after dinner and go to a bar Iggy. Could use a drink."

"You do know it's Friday, right Gladio? Noctis would like us all to stay the night together once a week from now on if we are free. He wants to try that new game that requires four players."

"Yeah, Glads and it's an order too, you're stuck with us. So come play." Noctis mocked in a sing-song voice.

Gladio grumbled, but there was no venom behind it. He didn't mind hanging with them all, quite the opposite actually. It was just that some beer would really mellow out the mood. Thankfully Ignis was always seven steps ahead of everything and had stocked the fridge with Gladio's favorite can of 'Behemoth's Spit Beer'. He knew that name was painstakingly stupid, but the taste was phenomenal. You just had to get past the name. Ignis never judged him for drinking it, but always made a point to bust out his fancy Altissian wine before Gladio had the chance to offer. Gladio knew, he was a big boy, he could take the hint. Ignis was never going to try Behemoth's Spit.

After dinner was all said and done, Ignis returned to the kitchen to clean the dishes, Gladio accompanying. While the other two boys walked out to the balcony for some late night air.

"So, Prompto's been acting a tad odd lately." Ignis started.

"You mean all the giggling' and starin' shit? Yeah, it's gettin' on my last damned nerves. Needs to just spit it out and tell us what's so funny."

"I've asked Noctis about it, but he simply blushes and says it's nothing. Clearly there's a secret a foot."

"Like a bunch of schoolgirls."

"Well, as long as it doesn't affect their school work. We should let them...'live a little'."

"Wait? What was that? Mother Iggy is letting the kids of their leashes?"

Ignis scoffed, "Nothing close of the sort. I'm simply letting those two have fun with their gossiping for a spell."

"Yeah, well 'that spells' gonna be ending soon."

 

A few more hours of gaming and movie binging, the four of them had fallen asleep. Eventually though, Gladio had awoken from his slumber with the need to take a leak. All of them had crashed out on the living room floor, plies of blankets, pillows, and bodies riddled his path. He almost didn't make it in time. When he returned he saw Prompto's phone light up. Since the blonde had been annoying him with his giggling shenanigans, The brunette thought it'd be a great idea to get back at him. Gladio would take a picture of his ass and make it the kids new home screen. Classic.

If only Gladio knew the horrors he was about to awaken, he would have never touched Prompto's phone.

Taking the phone from its charger, Gladio rushed back to the bathroom for better lighting. Had to make it look good, right?  
Upon opening the phone, words of texts appeared on the screen. Gladiolus frowned.

The first thing he saw were weird ass title such as _'Tales of the Shield, the Sword, and the Very Bad Dragon', 'I've Cum up with a new Recipeh, and I will taste test for ya'_ , and the very raunchy title _'Ignis Swallowing Balls.'_

Gladio didn't know why, but for some reason he clicked on 'Ignis swallowing balls', his jaw went slack as he'd begin read.

_"As Gladiolus sat back against the mahogany armchair, he had one leg hoisted up, resting to give Ignis a better view of his weeping cock. He'd been waiting all day for this reward, but Ignis had other plans, giving his leaking tip a quick peck, Ignis made his way down to Gladio's large and freshly shaven balls, they smelled of leather. Ignis wasted no time in engulfing his balls like a hamsters storing food for hibernation. Gladio arched his back and literally howled. How could someone so calm, cool, and collected suck on balls like a lollipop. He thought."_

Gladio dropped the phone. Thankfully it had landed on a fluffy bathroom mat, saved from being cracked, but that had been the least of the shield's worries. He was angered, confused, dazed, and oddly horny. His body had trouble trying to figure out which emotions to act out on and in the end he was pissed with a boner. "What...the FUCK did I just read?!" 

 

With Prompto's cell in hand, Gladiolus raged into the living room like a dreaded behemoth. Ignis and Prompto slowly rose because of the commotion. The sleeping beauty that was Prince Noctis remained asleep, not once did he stir.

"Gladio? Whatever is the matter?" Ignis had set his glasses aside so all he could do was squint at bulky man.

"Yeah big guy, what's up?"

"Prompto!" He gritted through his teeth. "Why the fuck did you write porn about Ignis swallowing _MY_ balls!"

Ignis stopped all movement in attempting to grab his glasses, without his glasses he looked horrified to say the least. While Prompto stared wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Uhhh Dude, I get that you're pissed and all, but you've got a...boner and it's bouncin...umm through your boxers." Prompto turned his head to the side visibly flustered.

When Gladiolus looked down, sure enough his mini behemoth was poking through the slit. 

 

This was also the day the Shield started wearing boxer briefs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I just want to stand tall and shout THANK YOU! Thank you for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and hits! I was so frightened that my story wasn't going to be funny, but I'm so glad I'm wrong! I hope you continue to join me on this journey as we watch Prompto unintentionally play matchmaker for Gladio and Iggy. ( ^ω^ )
> 
> (Just a quick note, SeeD drive is basically iCloud. Just showing FF8 some love)

"Dude, that wasn't even going to be the final title! It's just a place holder! Please don't make me delete it!" Prompto whined.

"Delete it!" Gladio snarled.

"I mean even if I do delete it. It's on the SeeD Drive. Plus I posted a sample of it to the Gladnis forums already. So I could see how the fans would take it-"

"You what?! Its online! For people to read?! Please tell me no one reads them."

"...He's got like a thousand followers alone for the Bad Dragon one." Noctis sleepily stated. He'd much rather be sleeping still, but after all the commotion he was eventually woken up. Plus someone had to protect Prom.

Prompto sighed, "Not really helpin' here buddy."

 

Well, at least Noctis tried.

 

Gladio raged a bit more, spitting mumbled, and sometimes profound, vulgarities. All while Ignis stayed eerily passive and silent; still not really moving since he had retrieved his spectacles, and definitely not addressing the situation.

With a dramatic shrug, Gladio looked to Ignis for assistance, "Little help here Iggy?! The urge to strangle him is still strong."

It took the Advisor a quick second before he fully heard what was said, adjusting his glasses he hesitantly responded. "Huh? Yes, apologies. Prompto, surely Gladio should be the one... Swallowing balls, yes? There must be a mistake. How can you even envision that I would be capable of-"

"Seriously Iggy! That's your concern! Not the fact that this little shit is writin' porn about us and NOT censoring our names!" The Shield guffawed bitterly. Of all the times for Ignis to lose focus, it would be now.

"You've heard him yourself Gladio! It's already been published for the world to see, yet the fact remains that people will now see me as a scrotum engulfer! You merely road along for the ride."

"Don't sweat it Specs. Prom wrote this one story where Gladio was dressed up like a big ass cat and you fucked him dry, or at least till the sun came up, so yeah. You guys take turns or whatever." Noctis shrugged nonchalantly. The raven haired teen looked completely unamused by his own words. As if chatting about his royal retinue copulating was as simple as picking out clothes for the day.

"Oh yeah, _'How to Tame Your Pet Cat'_. The fans loved that one." Prompto mumbled triumphantly. Clearly he was proud of his works.

Turns out, Prompto was just as bad as the prince.

Whatever was about to leave Ignis' mouth fell on deaf ears. He didn't know if he should be upset with His Highness for swearing or relieved that the 'fans' probably enjoyed Gladiolus being blissed out, writhing against the sheet as he banged the life out the kitty dressed Shield.

Ignis quickly tosses the thought away. Now was NOT the time for that kind of thinking.

Everything about this particular situation has been excruciatingly difficult for the advisor to digest. He was supposed to be devising strategic plans to help keep his King and Prince safe. Not waking up in the middle of the night to find out that the Prince's friend had been writing bone chilling erotica about him and his handsome bestfriend who he wouldn't mind...fornicating with. This wasn't what he signed up for, yet...duty called and he had to rise to the occasion.

"Prompto?" Ignis sighed. He didn't want to crush the boys' hobbies. If that's what the blonde liked to do in his spare time, then so be it. Much to Ignis' surprise, the blonde didn't look scared or worried, which in itself was odd. Either he'd gotten better with his pokerface or he's accepted what's to come. "Before I have the Crownsguard tech wipe your phone and that web site, maybe even Gladio's eyes if he doesn't settle- Gladiolus! Would you hush! It is in the early hours of the morning!" Gladio begrudgingly quieted down after that. "Anyways, as I was saying before...why would you even write things like that about us?"

Prompto quickly looked to Noct, when the prince nodded in what Ignis assumed to be a friendly gesture of encouragement. Prompto released a breathy sighed.

"You guys are like total eye candy...The stories pretty much write themselves...and maybe it...it kinda started somewhere around that one time you straddled Gladio with a hard-on during training practice..."

The tawny haired man could only look at the blonde with a look that would be best described as flabbergasted. 

 

Ignis remembered that day all too well.

 

It had been a gruesome training session, both Noctis and Prompto were in a losing battle against the Shield. They'd assumed that a two on one would result in victory, but sadly they were mistaken. Even for his bulky size, Gladio was incredibly nimble. Dodging the staccato amount of bullets the blonde shot, all the while making His Highness waltz around like a jester.

Ignis was in the back taking notes on how Noct could improve, when a loud yelp of 'this isn't fair' echoed the room. Followed by a sulky Prince begging his Advisor for assistance. Ignis was waiting for Gladiolus to call training to a close when the Shield suggested a game.

"Yo Ignis, if you can down me, I'll feed and watch princess and his loyal chocobo for the night."

Normally Ignis wouldn't stoop to these kinds of shenanigans, but something about Gladio's lopsided grin. The way his muscles glistened under the slick sheen of sweat. Amber eyes awaiting his answer, that he truly looked at his friend. Something fluttered in the coils of his stomach and his throat became dry.

He came to realize that Gladiolus Amicitia was fucking attractive.

The revelation, however was short lived when the younger duo seemingly agreed to the match without his consent. Go figure. Now he was stuck in a match, with a man he now deemed as 'fuckable'. 

Lucky Ignis would have a slight advantage, considering the handsome Titan did just dance around two inexperienced fighters. By no means would the Shield be exhausted, but that doesn't mean his reflexes would be perfect. Putting his acrobatic skills to the test, Ignis would give Gladio a run for his insomnian coin. Flips, leaps, and somersaults. Each being followed up with a swift barrage of attacks. Yeah, keeping track of Ignis would be like trying to follow a Daggerquill.

Without a good lock on him, it would definitely be a pain in the ass, especially with the greatsword.

Gladiolus definitely shouldn't underestimate the Chamberlain, but what good would a shield be if he couldn't take out the prim and proper Ignis? Let alone be shown up by him. Yeah, it was time to play a little dirty.

Normally grabs and throws were off limits, but the only rule stated was to down each other. So anything else was fair game in his eyes. 

"Come now, dinner won't cook itself," Ignis gave a small wave of his hand came off as saying, 'come at me.'

"Ignis taughtin'? This is gonna be fun."

In a flurry of movements, Ignis dashed around the room. He consistently tried to stay out of Gladio's eyesight, but was trying to gauge how good his reaction time was. The Behemoth was having none of that. As Ignis grew closer, Gladio took his massive sword and swung it in giant round swing. A shockwave of force knocked Ignis back off his feet, causing him to scramble back.

With his wooden great sword dragging against the ground, Gladio pounced. His large form stormed across the floor, by no means graceful, but efficienct. A large arcing sweep came from the side, telegraphed but powerful.

Ignis smiled, his body leaning nearly too the ground and drifting in the direction of the arcing swing. Going at the attack? Bold. Barely ducking underneath the wooden bastard sword and rolling forward, he spun around to strike Gladio in the back of his legs twice.

This however, deterred the behemoth only slightly. Favoring his other leg, he pivoted around to face his opponent bringing down his weapon just in time to parry two more strikes. Ignis skipped back a few steps.

Neither of them were giving any leeway. Sure Gladio had taken some strikes but showed he was fast enough to retort. Before Ignis could formulate his thoughts, Gladio was back on him! An attack from the ground like an upper cut, Ignis thought for a second. He charged forward, sliding to the side and tilting his foot right above Gladio's. An unexpected assault, Gladio lost his balance tumbling forward. Ignis felt smug, before a large bicep got him in the side of the head and he felt his whole body being dragged down, his foot that had been over Gladio's bending back. His glasses being knocked off from the hit.

It took a second for Ignis to get a hold of his surroundings. All he could feel was something incredibly warm. And sturdy. And comforting. He should've hit the floor, but the floor shouldn't feel this good. 

"Sorry about that Iggy, I got your glasses," Ignis sat up with his legs spread open straddling whatever he was in, to feel the cool frames of his glasses slide on his face. Everything came into view immediately.

He had never seen Gladio so up close.

His chiseled abs. His soft, yet tight skin. Molten amber eyes, glowing with an unreal emotion. Ignis could see all of him, and with his hands firmly placed on his chest, could feel everything. An overwhelming force of emotion rushed from his hands throughout his body as if he was frozen in place. Like he could be there forever. 

"U-uh... Iggy?"

He blinked as he got ahold of himself, sitting all the way up, he adjusted his glasses looking down at his opponent. 

"Looks like I am the victor." Ignis huffed.

"U-uh yea Iggy you won. J-just uh..."

Gladio's head was turned looking away from Ignis, his face red for some reason. Some chittering could be heard off to the side, his head turning to his two other companions. Their faces were also beat red, the two of them looking at each other and giggling. What on earth was the matter? Prompto looked back at him, and pointed down. 

When Ignis looked down the horrendous realization must have been plastered on his face.

"Don't uhh freak Iggy...it's the bodies natural reaction to the fightin'...Adrenaline."

As much as Ignis hated being wrong, he would let this one go- telling Gladio the truth- which happened to be that he got aroused from simply touching the other. Yeah, that was something that needed to be locked away.

 

Little did he know that on the other side of the room, hidden behind the fits of giggles, that another concupiscent deviant was born.


	3. Intermission: Ebony Isn't Just A Beverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we take a look at one of our favorite Blonde's stories 
> 
> Warning tags: Druging your partner knowingly

_Heya guys it's your favorite guy, ChocoboPhotographer1025, here, and I have a new juicy story for you Gladnis fans. ( ^ω^ )_

__

_Also, check it out, if you're new to the site I'll give a quick run down. Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia are The top two hottest bachelors in Insomnia right now (this is a fact, by the way). Gladio is tall, dark, and handsome. Also rocking some washboard abs that could put the Gods to shame. Pretty sure he has 10 pack abs...but you didn't hear that from me ^_^_

__

_And Ignis...Ignis all business Scientia. He's the literal textbook definition of elegant poise. Like...OH ME GEE!!! Seeing the man even smile is a treat. And if you're lucky enough to be graced with such a sight, just throw your underwear away because they'll soooo will be ruined._

__

_Anyway...ever wonder why these two hunks of meat are single? Well that's because their dating! Well...at least on this site they are! ^w^ but I'm convinced that they're an item! Thus, why I've made the term Gladnis! GLADio + igNIS= Gladnis! It's great! Right?!_

__

_Anyhooo...I should get to my story, right? That's what you've all been waiting for! So let the smut begin!!! (≧∀≦)_

__

_P.S I heard from a hot blond that Ignis' favorite drink just so happens to be Ebony!_

__

 

[Ebony isn't just a beverage.]

 

Gladio and Ignis had a pretty rocking sex life. Like the whole works too. But Gladiolus wanted to do something more, something that would have Ignis moaning and screaming for more. 

While he was searching the web, he came across an aphrodisiac site. A naughty thought clouded his vision. How fun would it be if perfect Ignis was wild, like a coeurl in heat, begging to be mated. Gladiolus cock pinged with interest, yeah he totally agreed.

Browsing the web page he came across an assortment of flavors, strawberry, vanilla, plum, and even flan. But there was one that caught his eye...Ebony. It was the proper man's favorite coffee drink. Maybe dropping a few drips into his drink when he wasn't looking could make even the stoic Ignis, spontaneously combust with a feverish lust. Yeah, Nothing about this could go wrong, and being as ambitious as ever, Gladiolus bought three bottles and an Ebony flavored lube for good measure.

Gladio silently thanked the Astrals for the Invention of one day shipping as he practically ran to his door for the package.

Now all he needed was the man of honor to arrive home. 

Since Ignis was dealing with the ever gorgeous Prince Noctis (I swear everyone in that damn Kingdom is beautiful), The Shield was in charge of dinner for the night. Now he wasn't much of a cook, unlike his counterpart, but that didn't mean he couldn't whip up a meal or two. The easiest things the man knew how to make, but what was also considered a fancy dish, was pasta. Catoblepas pasta to be exact. Made with the freshest of sheep's milk, the most potent schier turmeric, the juiciest Catoblepas brisket slices and topped with the most flavorful Alstrooms. 

Yeah, dinner was going to be great, needed a lot of energy for what was going to be dubbed as dessert tonight. 

Ignis normally had an Ebony to whine down after of long day in the Citadel. Gladio's plan would be to have a 'spiked' can of Ebony opened and waiting for his exhausted boyfriend. As the night would progress, hopefully the unsuspected man would start feeling hot and bothered. Tapping into that carnal desire the world knew he secretly harbored, maybe even ripping off Gladio's clothes and riding him on the dinner table until dawn.

Just thinking that thought had the Shield's pants tightening with anticipation. Gods Ignis couldn't arrive home soon enough.

 

An hour later, Ignis arrived home. Setting his keys and briefcase on the mini stand by the door, he released a content sigh. "I'm home, Darling- oh! That smells divine, but you didn't have to go out of your way. I could have cooked."

"Hey babe, its no problem. Don't mind feeding you once in a while." Setting his naughty plan in motion, Gladio grabbed the opened can of horny coffee. Instructing his lover to relax a bit before dinner.

With a thanks, Ignis took a sip and hummed happily. Gladio had to resist the urge to fist pump. 

Step one had been completed. Step two was the waiting game.

 

Everything was seemingly normal until about halfway through dinner. Ignis started staring with longer than normal glances at the Shield. Like he wanted to ask something, but was holding himself back. 

"Som'thin' wrong, Iggy?"

"Well..., I was wondering, if you might have put something to provide an...'extra kick' to dinner? I feel mighty...hot so to speak."

"Nope. Weird though, I feel fine. What exactly are ya feelin'?"

Turning his head to the side, Ignis adjusted his spectacles. But Gladio noticed the way his boyfriend's cheeks had reddened. Ignis was trying to fight the urge, Gladio was sure of it. How long could Ignis fight what his body desired? That was the question, "I'm-I'm fine. Guess I had a longer day than I thought."

"Hmm, well that's no good. Maybe a shoulder rub will help?"

Ignis practically moaned from the suggestion, and with less grace than normal, tried to play it off as a cough. "Excuse me for that. While I appreciate the offer, I don't think that would be needed."

"Why not? You look a little...tense," Gladio playfully remarked. He never understood why his Ignis always insisted on playing hard to get. Gladio just assumed Ignis had a complex for controlling a situation, and once he felt high enough to get off his high mesmenir, only then, would Gladio be allowed to strip away that tight grip of control. The Shield never cared either way, because in the end he was getting laid. Who in there right mind would complain about that?

"Well, I wouldn't say tense..." Ignis mumbled.

"Here, let me help." Gladio got up from the table, and with a few quicken strides made it behind Ignis' back. His large meaty hands immediately began to work the knots of daily stress away.

Ignis was a moaning mess, and the tent rising from his trousers definitely didn't go by unnoticed. Gladio knew he almost had him. That in just a few more minutes, his lover would turn into a sex craving machine. All he had to do was send Ignis off that little ledge. Bending down ever so slightly, Gladio's lips ghosted the outer shell of the other's ear. He whispered sweet words to the unsuspecting man, telling how beautiful he was, even after a long day. How it was always a privilege just to even have permission to touch him, the whole works. 

Suddenly, Ignis went unusually rigid before telling Gladio, a bit coldly, to stop touching him. Gladio always respected a person wishes, never one to push someone beyond what they were comfortable doing. He also knew he sounded like a huge hypocrite. Because sneaking and drugging your boyfriend wasn't 'totally' okay. He planned on telling Ignis after the fact, but now? Seeing Ignis' back go so tense, made Gladio rethink everything. 

Though he didn't have much time to sulk about it, because before he knew it, lips were crashing against his so hard that they went tumbling to the floor. 

Thankfully Gladiolus was quick with his reflex and cushioned the blow with his bulky frame. "Woah Ignis, you alright-"

"Shut up!" Ignis' emerald orbs pierced into the Shield's soul. He'd had never seen Ignis this upset.

"Hey-"

"Not another word. Do you understand me? I am going to fuck myself on you, like the toy you are and you WILL obey my every command."

Shit.....shit shit shit. This was hot. While he didn't expect Ignis to react this way, his cock didn't care in the slightest. Ignis was now straddling him, sucking a bruise onto his neck. Every time Ignis rutted against his pants, had Gladio seeing stars. His lover was never this aggressive before. While trying to find something to hold on to, the Shield found purchase on Ignis' hips, which was also a huge mistake.

Two delicate, but strong hands grapped his and hoisted them up above his own head. Ignis snarled at him. "You're a toy and last I checked, toys don't move." Just to make sure Gladio wouldn't disobey again, the Advisor ripped off his tie and tied Gladio's wrists together. Once he deemed his work good enough, he slid his fingers down Gladio's landscape, feeling every bump and scraped. When he landed on his lover's nipples, he gave them a merciless pinched that had the Shield arching and moaning.

"F-fuuuuuuuck!" 

Was it to late to abort this? Yes, seeing how blissed out Ignis was fucking amazing, but now he wondered if he'd opened a door that should have stayed close. Or at least cracked open in a safer environment instead of on the damn floor. Ignis looked hungry and not just for food. No, he looked dominat, like a sadist. Ignis damn near had a wolfish like grin when Gladio hissed in pain from his nipples being pinched.

"Mmmhmmm...don't worry my precious toy, I'll ride you soon enough, but first I am to prepare. Don't. Move." The last two words were said with such authority, that Gladio dared not stir. If this was how his lover was going to act with aphrodisiac, he was going to demand a refund first chance he got.

When Ignis returned, he was clad of any clothing, Glasses long forgotten as well. Ignis wasn't shy, but even with nudity he tended to be a bit reserved. Now it had seem like Ignis was possessed. His erection bobbed with each confident stride towards his destination. The word modesty meaning nothing.

He came to a stop next to Gladio and proceeded to get on his hands and knees. "Gladio! Watch as I open myself for your cock." Pouring the lube he'd gotten earlier into his hands, Ignis teased his own hole. Little gasp could be heard leaving his mouth, but Gladio had a first row seat to the show. He saw how his lover's hole twitched with each touch, before a digit was finally pushed in. "Gladio...how does it look?" He said breathlessly.

Gulping with anticipation Gladio gave him what he wanted to hear. "Fuck babe! You're gonna have to add more in if you wanna ride my fat cock. Yea...You better fuck yourselves on me hard." If this proceeded to go on any longer, Gladio's pants were gonna rip, he'd never been this hard before. He was pretty sure the middle of his pants were a mess with pre-come. All the while Ignis fucked himself on the floor for Gladio to watch. He watched as Ignis went straight from one finger to four, his cock leaking glistening juices on to the floor. "Iggy come on! My cocks waiting! I know you need it, so come get it."

He half expected Ignis to deny him the pleasure, but it seemed the Advisor was done waiting as well. Gladio watched as Ignis crawled over to his trousers, undoing them in record time. He aided his lover the best he could without his hand to shimmy his clothes off. Finally. Finally. His manhood was free, though it ached and pulsed. 

It was time.

Ignis gracefully lined himself up with Gladio's cock and without warning, sunk himself straight to the hilt. The unison of chords that wailed during that time was undescribable. Ignis' eyes rolled in the back of his head, jaw was slack. Gladio knew he didn't look much better. No, Not when a vice of heat was enveloping his member. If Ignis didn't move soon, there would be no 'toy' to ride on. Thankfully though Ignis seemed to have finally adjusted and slowly started to move. With one hand on Gladio's chest for balance, Ignis' took his other hand and played with one of his own nipples. 

Gods it was a sight. 

Gladio bit the insides of his cheek to stop himself from coming. Ignis, His Ignis was lusted out. The pace eventually quickened and his lover was practically bouncing on his cock like his life depended on it. If his hands had been free, Gladio would have flipped them over and pounded Ignis till he couldn't walk. Now though, with gritted teeth, he had to accept the abuse that was given. Ignis' insides were hotter than Ifrits' ballsack, tighter than tight Shiva's ass.  
It was only a matter of time until he would come, he just hoped that Ignis would be sedated first.

"Shit! I-Ignis...you're so fuckin' tight....ain't gonna last."

"Oh! Don't you dare come Gladiolus! Mmmm...Not until I do..." Using two hands for purchase, Ignis doubled in speed. He faltered for a second when he found the spot he was looking for, the spot that made his vision blur. Which turned him into a sobbing mess. He screamed words of 'don't stop' and 'right there' as if Gladio had some type of control of the situation. As if Ignis wasn't the one driving them both home, towards that end goal. 

For Ignis it happened suddenly and unsuspectingly. With one powerful thrust to the prostate, Ignis came hard over Gladio's chest. The Shield followed seconds after, for he had no idea that Ignis could come without the need of touching himself. That was all it took to send him over the edge.

Ignis collapsed on Gladio, trying to catch his breath. Gladio felt exhausted, but needed to check on his companion.

"You okay Iggy?"

"...Yes...I...apologize. I have no idea what came over me. I just needed to...release."

"Yeah. That's my bad."

"How so?" Ignis lifted his head up to look at Gladio. He always loved how Ignis looked to relax after sex, so much younger and less stressful. 

"Well...don't be pissed, but I kinda drugged your Ebony with an aphrodisiac. Wanted to spice things up."

"You didn't think to simply just ask me?" Ignis scoffed.

"M'sorry. I didn't think you react this way."

"Well, while I want to be mad, I feel really content at the moment, but we will be talking about this later Gladiolus."

"Alright, alright, you gonna untie me now?" The Shield huffed. The strain on his upper arm were past the point of an ache, they were numb.

"Nope. I rather enjoy seeing you strung up like a delectable slab of meat. Much more behaved this way too." 

"Keep talkin' like that and this tender meat might get aroused again."

"Nothing a simple slow-cooked session couldn't fix." Ignis smirked and slowly kissed his laughing lover, he was annoyed, but with an orgasm like that, all could be forgiven with the right amount of punishment. Gladio would just have to wait and see what would be in store.

"Gods I love you Iggy."

"As do I, Gladio."

END.


	4. Chapter 4

With a sigh, Prompto dropped his sleepover bag by the door and made a line straight for the couch. Dramatically, he plummeted face first into the cushion. After what he now dubbed as the 'breaking up of Gladnis incident', none of the guys- except Noctis of course- could return to sleep. Prompto, practically feared his life with the looks Gladio had given and Ignis avoid all contact like the plague. The awkward silence had been so terrible that Noctis kicked everyone out, not caring at all that it was four in the morning. 

Noctis nonchalantly suggested that Ignis give him a ride home. The key word being suggested, but apparently that was Royal Orders to the Advisor. Prom assumed Ignis wouldn't want to be trapped in a small space with someone who writes hardcore smut about them, but he guessed wrong. He really must've broken the man's wiring. How he even made it home safe, he'll never know. Ignis was on autopilot, scary how inhuman the man could be at times. Yet, Prompto was sure Ignis would drive him down an alley, manifest a dagger or two and have his body buried in random parts of Insomnia.

The blonde groaned...He really needed to layoff reading fanfics about Ignis being a crazy killer Kingpin.

And then there was Gladio. The photogenic bully had some nerve. How can someone even have the ability to be pissed with a boner anyway? Clearly Gladio enjoyed the reading, so why was he upset? Maybe Gladio should get his ducks in a row before picking a fight. Luckily Noct always had his back.

None of this made sense and all Prompto could do was kick his feet in frustration. His fans loved his work, so why couldnt the two he wrote about like it too?

Since he didn't succeed in his mock suffocation attempt, he lifted his head for a much needed breath. He needed to apologize for ruining the weekend plans. Pulling out his cell he texted his friend.

**{13:16 - Prom Prom:  
Hey buddy...sorry I ruined Chocobro night.}**

**{13:17 - Noct <3:  
Not your fault. Gladio shouldn't have went through your phone. He reaped what he sowed. Plus that night was more for you than me.}**

**{13:19 - Prom Prom:  
Yea but now they hate me -_- AND they're gonna wipe the site! All my work will be gone.}**

**{13:19 - Noct <3:  
Don't worry about that. I won't let Specs do that.}**

**{13:21 - Prom Prom:  
How exactly will you stop Ignis when he has an agenda? Please tell ya buddy.}**

**{13:23 - Noct <3:  
Specs is easy, he always sticks to his schedule...Always. I'll just tell the CGTech that there was a mistake after he meets with them. I'll make it a Royal order. You'll be free to continue your work...for a price ^_~}**

**{13:24 - Prom Prom: Ooooooo and what would that be????}**

**{13:24 - Noct <3:  
you would bring that ass over here and let me bang you}**

**{13:25 - Prom Prom: mhmm but wasn't it my turn to bang you?}**

**{13:26 - Noct <3:  
But Royal Orders are tiring. If you ride me. I'll ride you.}**

**{13:27 - Prom Prom:  
deal! I'll be there after work! Love you!}**

**{13:27 - Noct <3:  
Love you too Prom <3}**

 

________

 

By the time Gladio finally arrived home, it was eight in the morning. Instead of opting to head straight home, he decided to blow off some steam, so he drove to the Citadel. The Training Halls around the early mornings were normally pretty scarce, especially on the weekends. Which was great for the Shield because he really needed the space to untangle his mind from the events. Unfortunately even after working out, the feeling remained consistent. 

Figuring that having a meal in his stomach would settle some of his irritation. He made his way to the kitchen. Before he could agree on a dish, he heard a quick platter of steps closing in on him.

"Oh? Hey, morning Gladdy!" Iris glomped the unsuspecting brunette. "Thought you were hanging at Noct's this weekend."

Looking back at his sister he noticed how she had her hair up in a small bun, a headband pulling back the straggling strains of hair. All dressed up in Moogle themed tracksuit.

" 'Sup. You going somewhere?"

"Dad said I can start kickboxing, so I signed up for a class with some friends."

"Any boys goin'" He lightly teased, but also retained a hint of seriousness. No boys needed to be watching his sister work out. Not now, not ever. 

"Not you too...Dad already grilled me." She sighed. "No boys allowed...Girls only...Including the trainer." She stated in a sing-song voice.

"Good. But to answer your previous question. Some things happened. Had to bail early." 

"Why? What happened? Is Noct okay?" She questioned with a sudden worry. 

"Jeez, what about me?" Gladio huffed. The kid saved her once and suddenly he's was a damn knight in shining armor. Though, It never truly bothered him that Iris was infatuated with Noctis as much as he like to let on. A Brother had to show his strength of protection. Gladio just worried for her heart. Noct never really showed much interest in the whole dating scene. Seemed to be indifferent about most things, except video games. If The Prince ever did decide to settle down, he knew Iris would take it hard. He wasn't looking forward to that comforting session.

"Well obviously your fine, your standing right in front of me! Is Noctis okay? I can totally cancel my class and make him some soup? Is he sick? Tell Ignis he doesn't have to worry! I can take over this time."

"Iris, it's not-" Gladio was cut off.

"Or is he failing a class? I can help. My tutor said I was doing so well that I could skip a few grades if I wanted. So I could totally help Noct if he's struggling."

"Iris! Noctis is fine! Shiva's Tits!" 

"Don't you cuss at me because _I'M_ worried about the Prince's health!" She pointed at her brother accusingly, almost as if she was stating that Gladiolus had the audacity, as a Shield, to not worry about the Prince's well being.

"I'm more worried about my health than Prince Charmless."

"Well what's wrong?"

He knew shouldn't of been discussing this with her, but she was a teenage girl. They had insight on shit like this right? Did girls like pairing hot guys together? Seemed to be a girly thing to do, or at least he thought. Prompto was a guy and he was writing the shit. Gladio didn't have a clue if there were rules, or how to proceed with any of this. Ignis probably wouldn't even talk to anyone right now unless it was strictly business. 

He knew he had to quit stalling and just ask her, but he couldn't exactly use his own name or Ignis'. Maybe speaking in hypotheticals would work. "Well, I got this...friend and they found out that someone was writing certain...things about them."

"Ohh, I see what this is. You must've found out about the _Gladnis_ right?" She said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"What?! How da hell do you know about it?!"

"Gladdy...all my friends think you're hot. I've heard things about you that I will NEVER repeat nor ever wish to ever hear again."

"Seems like everyone knows about this damn shit 'cept me."

"You know they pair others right?"

"Huh?"

"Like all the well known Royals get paired up, even the King. They call him 'Silver Fox'."

The images immediately clouded his vision. If she kept talking he was going to go blind from the thought alone. "Gods please. Just stop. Don't you gotta head to class?" He questioned, hoping she would take the hint and stop talking about things he didn't want to hear. Let alone from her mouth.

Iris looked at her cell. "Shit you're right, I'm late! Well, Later Gladdy! Good luck with your dilemma, but remember! You're not alone!"

After another hug from his sister, she bolted out the door and then just like that the Shield was alone again with his thoughts. Raking his fingers through his growing hair, he groaned. He'd been ignoring and trying to solve this problem all morning with no avail, but at the end of the day he had to come to terms with the fact that he got hard for Ignis. 

Gladio never had to question his sexuality before, why would he need to when women practically threw themselves at him? It also wasn't unusual that the occasionally bold guy or two would ask him if he swung that way. Rejection always followed soon after, but the brunette had to admit it boosted his ego.

Ignis was nowhere near what he deemed his ideal type. Gladio preferred a feisty or innocent woman. Too hot or too cold, it didn't matter. Being on the edge meant things could stay interesting. He could tango a chick that had Ifrit's fiery personality, just as well as he could relish his time sculpting the gentle smiles of a sweet Shiva. But Ignis? Ignis was an executive logistician with a mother-Cockatrice complex at best. Half the time Gladio felt like he was a father of two (because Prompto was starting to become a steady member of the group), with Ignis always assessing a situation without his input or nagging at him. The underlying problem was both of them were stubborn, both wanting what was best for Noct. Not to mention, Ignis always tended to freak when things didn't go his way, a real silent primadonna. 

That was just who Ignis was, but Gladio didn't dislike him for it, quite the opposite. Of course, disagreements were bound to happen, it's normal, especially when being surrounded by headstrong people, but that's also what he liked about the man. When not under the eyes of Royalty, Ignis was much more expressive about venting his troubles rather holding his tongue. Gladio understood the daily pressure of the Crown, that's how they typically bonded. It was a common denominator and it just felt right. Surprisingly they had more in common then just having the responsibility of guiding Noctis. They both enjoyed alternative rock, dancing, and reading. Gladio had been shocked when he heard the news, but Ignis had given a soft smile and said, 'Never assume a book by its cover'. Ignis looked like a totally different person when he smiled. Made him look more carefree and Gladio thought he looked better that way. Made it his goal to see the man smile at least once a day when possible.

Up until now though he never really looked at Ignis in a sexual way. But something about the thought of walking in the door after a long day of work, having Ignis on his knees, slicked up and presenting his body, all for the taking. Had Gladio's skin burning like never before. This realization felt inappropriate, yet naturally primal. Similar to when he first discovered porn. This. This feeling was completely different, unexplainable. 

Gladio had to know if Ignis was truly the cause of this new feeling or maybe just reading about gay sex had him learning something new about himself that he didn't know.

Heading up to his bedroom, Gladio relaxed on his bed. 

Time for a little experiment.

Grabbing his cell phone from off the table he pulled up the Internet. Staring blankly at the 'MOOGLE' search engine. Clearly confused on how to proceed. After debating for about five minutes, he decided the best option would be to look up guys similar to Ignis' build and see if anything stirred between his legs, if not then he would look at a picture he had of Ignis. As he looked at the pictures of random men, a thought occurred. Thinking about it now, Gladio did wake up pretty early in the morning, it could have just been morning wood. Facepalming, Gladio laughed. If only he thought about this hours earlier, he wouldn't be fretting on this so much. Since he assumed he solved his problem he closed the search, but a tingling feeling made him want to look at Ignis.

Opening the photo icon made his heart double in speed. Nervousness settled in second. Why was he worried? This all had to be one big misunderstanding and looking at a photo would prove it. Clicking on his favorite photo of the bespectacled man, the pain in his groin was instantaneous. It wasn't a fluke, it wasn't game, it was real. The image on his screen shined brightly. It was from the last time the two of them had hung out. Ignis had had two days off and Gladio suggested they get 'fucking wasted' and by that he meant hang at Ignis' place, eat dinner, and drink while watching some movies. Whenever they did movie night, Gladio would be the one to fall asleep first, but that time Ignis did. With his hair laying flat against forehead almost covering his eyes it was difficult telling if the man was sleep or not at first. Then his head slowly tilted to the side, Ignis' glasses had slid down the bridge of his nose and rested at the base. His evened breathing left his mouth from his parted lips. At the time Gladio thought it was funny that Ignis let his guard down so he snapped the shot. Looking it now had a different reaction. Before he didn't see it, but now he noticed how open the sleeping man's shirt was. How predominate Ignis' sharp clavicle was. Gladio didn't even have time to consider why he thought a collarbone was sexy before he was shoving a hand down his sweatpants. 

"...fuck", he mumbled.

Releasing his aching member from the constraints of his pants had Gladio hissing when felt the chilled air sweeping across. The bead of a transparent liquid poured from his slit. It wouldn't take much to come, not this time anyway. Gripping a bit roughly at the base, Gladio set a brutal pace. Since the house and his room was silent. The sounds of beating flesh followed by the soft grunting leaving his lips bounced off the walls like echoes, egging him on for the sweet release. With the sounds being amplified in his mind, he pictured Ignis above him, emerald eyes boring into in ambers. Sliver skull pendant he wore clashing against his skin each time they connected at the hilt. The picture on his phone long forgotten for the imaginary apparition now jumping on his cock. This one was better anyway, this one seemed real. With three more rough stokes, Gladio rolled his eyes, literally only seeing white as his hand became warm and wet. Coming down from the high also brought him back to reality. Confusion and guilt only remaining.

When Gladio caught his breath, he looked down at his lust stained hands and growled in frustration.

 

It was real....All of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I swear I'll make it up!

A few days had past and Ignis still couldn't look Prompto in the face, and every time the younger man looked more and more like an abandoned child. The Advisor didn't abhor him. Ignis was simply just baffled. Baffled at how Prompto could correctly guess his preferences and who he was currently infatuated with. What kind of games were the Astrals playing at because surely all of this couldn't be a coincidence.

He had informed everyone that he would take it upon himself to see the web site banished from all prying eyes, but never really intended to, he simply said that so Gladio would hush. Prompto would find out eventually, but the boy wouldn't brag about it openly.

Ignis would never admit it, but he was flattered in an unfavorable way. While it was true, he didn't wish to be known as a scrotum engulfer, never meant he wasn't up for the challenge. What he didn't expect was how rudely Gladio reacted. Paparazzi and journalist took pictures and made up atrociously false scandals about them all the time, maybe not engaging in inappropriate endeavors, but all the same at the end of the day. It came with the fame of being close to royalty. Since King Regis bore his skin heavily thick, the people always speculated and spoke till the color of their faces eventually changed, and unless it wasn't a threat or crime, no one payed much attention anyway. Gladio should know this first hand. For the man harbored countless fans of the opposite sex, all wishing for a chance to be in between him and the bedsheets.

Over the course of the last few days, Ignis indulged himself in Prompto's writing. Living out the fantasy that he wished to make a reality. 

Much to the Advisor's surprise the blonde wasn't a bad writer, not by any means perfect, but substantial enough. Prompto tended to write things that involved a sexual encounter, but he also had a few that were short, sweet and domesticated. Ignis' heart continued to flutter at the story he had read this morning. All he did in the story was make Gladio breakfast in bed, hand feeding him an assortment of fruits, but it was so natural so domestic, the man wanted to do nothing more than to make it actually happen.

Ignis had so many questions for the blonde, but didn't know the best course of action to initiate contact. Currently, because of the recent events, Prompto was skittish around him. Jumping even when Ignis adjusted his spectacles. It hurt knowing that Prompto would assume that he would cause him harm. Violence wasn't always the answer, plus there were countless other ways to bring down another without ever lifting a finger.

Looking down at his watch, Ignis sighed. The boys should be showing up any minute now. Earlier that day Noct had informed him that they would be headed to the local arcade after class. That gave him enough time to figure out dinner plans and start preparing for when the boys returned. Looking through his mini cookbook list of the everyone's favorite meals he came across one of Prompto's favorites; Green curry soup. With a quick snap of his fingers everything became clear.

"...That's it!," he proudly stated. What better way to calm a man's heart. 

With food.

With his plan in motion, he washed his hands. Pulling out an assortment of seasonings and vegetables from their proper places. Working at an efficient pace. Everything was chopped and ready to enter the pan when the two boys barged in the door. 'Were they always that loud?' He wondered.

"Welcome home Your Highness, Prompto," he greeted.

"Heya Specs."

"Hi Ignis," Prompto must not have known Ignis would be there because the moment he made eye contact, it looked like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Everything alright Prompto? You looked troubled."

Prompto practically squawked at the fact that Ignis was speaking to him. Wasn't he stilled pissed? "Huh?! M-Me? I'm fine, just gotta study is all. Big test tomorrow. Don't wanna fail or I'll have to take classes during our next holiday break to make it up."

"What subject? Maybe I could assist you," Ignis inquired, it would do no good for either of them if he failed because Noct would become sulky if he couldn't have his daily supplement of 'sunshine'. Noctis deemed necessary to complain about pointless things if he hasn't seen the boy at least once every three days (and apparently seeing someone during school defers from seeing them after hours).

"Umm it's Lucian History of the Gods. Like I get some of it, but the textbooks we use have words that are in the old language and the translation aren't really that great...well not great enough for me to understand anyways...Noct tries to help, but he's not good at teaching."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Dude, just saying that Ifrit and Shiva banged a lot, then one day Ifrit got jealous cause the humans thought she was a 'smokin' hot popsicle'. So he tried to kill all mankind. Not to mention you also said Titan was an exhibitionist! You know I can't write that on my exam paper."

"Why not? I am," Noctis stated, not even caring that Ignis was listening to everything.

"You most certainly will NOT be writing that down on your exam Noctis."

"Sheesh! It wasn't gonna be word for word...was gonna use flavor text...," Noct mumbled, walking towards his bedroom to most likely change out of his uniform.

This would give Ignis a chance to strike up a conversation. Hopefully Prompto would take what he had to say seriously. He tended to listen more than Noctis would, but occasionally some information goes in one ear then directly out the other without ever visiting the brain.

"Prompto, listen quickly and listen well because I will never repeat this again," Ignis adjusted his spectacles then sighed. "I appreciate your writing, although it's rather crude. It shows that you have remarkable promise. I'm not angry with you so please stop this nonsensical skittish behavior. I would never harm you."

The wonderful thing about Prompto was he tended to wear his heart on his sleeve. Unfortunately that also made him pretty bad at card games too, the word 'poker face' was nonexistent. Bright blue eyes widened in surprise at the confession. This whole time the blonde assumed that Ignis was slowly planning his demise (seriously needed to lay off the gangster fics). Ignis was difficult to read even if he was smiling. Prompto's mind ran rapidly. 

_'Wait, wait, wait, back up a minute...Did Ignis just praise my writing? Ignis read my story? IGNIS READ MY STORY!'_

"Yes, Prompto I've read a few of your stories," Ignis clearly reading his mind. Seriously, the Advisor thought his head would explode with the new discovery. His face was starting to shine brighter that a Lucian Tomato and if he didn't breathe soon surely he would faint. Ignis would have to make note to compliment the him from time to time, a little boost in confidence never hurting anyone.

"Now why don't you set the table for dinner, then after we eat I'll help you and Noctis with your studies. Sound good?"

"B-Better than good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Thank you so much for all the love! It really means a lot, like you guys have no idea. Each bookmark, comment and Kudos keeps boosting confidence! Making me strive to do more and get better at writing. I hope you all plan of sticking with me as I write this crazy story!


	6. Intermission: Starting The New Year With A BANG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all I'd make it up to ya! >w<

_Happy Old Year Day! It's ChocoboPhotographer1025 here! And I have a New Years story for you beautiful people of Eos!  
Right now it's Old Year Day, but by the time you guys get this it will be New Years and that means a fresh new year of Gladnis! Live it up! Smut it up! We're going straight for the smut this time guys! Have fun, have love, and Thank you for everything! ^w^_

Warning tags: Pierced Ignis! Please note that I am aware piercings take way longer to heal, but just go with the flow guys! We all want this for Ignis anyway! Also my lack of not knowing if wine can go into champagne glasses. Yeah forgive that too >_>

 

[Starting The New Year With A BANG]

 

Insomnia was truly living up to its name, the restless city shining as bright as the Crystal with all the festivities going about. Lively people and children walked the streets, singing and dancing along the way. Music hummed through the air like it was natural. It was an hour until the start of the New Year and Ignis was especially excited. A few weeks ago he had finally figured out what his plan was for Gladio tonight, and he hoped the man would enjoy it. Glancing down to his chest, he swallowed he hoped this would work.

"Iggy, the kitchen is spotless babe. Come're and drink with me," Gladio ordered. Listening to his lover pacing back and forth drove him crazy. Knowing that Ignis was a perfectionist he reluctantly let him clean up after dinner to calm his nerves, but it still seemed like Ignis was worrying about something.

"Well, I suppose you're right," Ignis agreed.

Making his way to the Gladiolus, Ignis noticed what the man was up to while he'd been busy. The lights were dimmed in the living space where Gladio had stealthy settled up. A comforter laid across the floor next to the close balcony so they both had a spectacular view for when the fireworks show started. Unfortunately the weather wasn't up to par, so the balcony door had to remain close unless one of them wanted to catch a cold. 

Ignis lightly inhaled as he viewed the cinnamon scented candles decorating the floor beautifully in crimson tainted molds. When he looked closer the molds were scattered about to make the shape of a heart; ever the hopeless romantic.

Gladio sat on one side of the comforter smiling brightly as he held two champagne flutes, with his other hand he motioned for his lover to join.

Sitting down and getting comfortable, Ignis could only hum appreciation as Gladio filled the glass.

"May I have the privilege of knowing what I'm drinking tonight?," Ignis asked as he watched Gladio pour the liquid. He could see the dark purple liquid filling the glass, but his lover strategically obscured its original container from view.

"You're gonna have to guess first, you only get two tries though," the brunette smirked as his handed the flute over.

Ignis' brow lifted with interest, "And the consequences for failure?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Briefly before drinking, curious emerald eyes locked on with warm bronze. Gladio as smug as ever winked at the bespectacled man. If It's a challenge he's after. A challenge he shall receive. Ignis already had an upper hand, just from looks alone. Darker wine meant that they were made from berries. Smell was next, but with the scent of the candles, it was no use. Pretty clever Gladiolus. 

All that was left was to to taste.

Ignis was at a lost for words. His palate had never experienced a flavor so rich. By no means was he a wine connoisseur, but with the enjoyment of cooking the two constantly crossed paths.

Another sip was in order.

The flavors meshed well together and the astringency had the tawny hair man moaning.

Ulwaat berries were definitely a key ingredient in this beverage, which meant the drink probably wasn't home grown. Altissia and Tenebrae were the top two contenders based on the berries alone. He was missing something and he knew it. There was a foreign taste that could be described as 'bitterly sweet'.

"Oh come now darling, with a wine this complex, how do you expect me to win?" 

"I don't," Gladio answered smoothly. While Ignis pondered on his drink, his lover finished his and closed the distance. Slowly rubbing his hand down the man's arm.

"Hardly fair, but since you cheated, I shall do the same!" With quick agility Ignis maneuvered his way past Gladio and grabbed the bottle. What he saw made his breath hitched. "How did you-"

"A gift from the King," a Gladio mumbled. "For Nativities Day."

Upon further inspection of the bottle, Ignis hunches showed promise. The wine was Tenebraean. The unknown favor named right in its title; Sylleblossom's Tear. A drink made from such flowers. Ignis had remembered talking about the three hundred year old bottle. To be given as gift from the King himself for The Nativity of Etro's Day had his heart swelling with admiration.

"Figure if you knew what it was and who gifted it to you? You'd go marchin' to the Castle to return it," Gladio sheepishly stated.

"Oh Gladio it's lovely! I'll have to properly thank His Majesty when I get the chance, but for now. I have a little gift you for."

Ignis tackled his lover with a new urgency, moving in a way that placed Ignis right onto Gladio's lap. 

"I know that with Holiday season our schedules didn't allow for us to have much time together, but tonight we'll remedy that." With that Ignis proceeded to kiss along Gladiolus' cheek, slowly making his way to that destination of plump lips. When he reached his goal, the reward had been just as exquisite. At first the kisses had been chaste, simple pecks of affection and gratitude. Though they quickly turned into something more heated. Gladio now held him by his waist as Ignis wrapped his arms along the back of his lover's neck. Neither one in a hurry to rushed things had their erection grew and grazed against each other.

When Gladio finally pushed his tongue through, Ignis accepted without hesitation. It'd been two weeks since he'd gotten Gladio's gift, two weeks he had to avoid the man from anything intimate. He was at his limit, he missed this, missed Gladio and the overwhelming love that comes with it.

With barely a whisper Ignis moaned the others name.

"...yeah babe?"

"Unwrap me...please," Ignis breathed.

Not having to be told twice Gladio obliged. Ignis was dressed in a simple button down sweater. Gladio, taking his time undid each one agonizingly slow. Kissing each new piece of skin he could get his mouth on. 

Before he revealed of his favorite parts of Ignis anatomy he stopped undoing the buttons and opted to pinch them instead. When Gladio clamped down on one of Ignis' nipples he felt something incredibly hard, though he didn't have time to wonder about when Ignis arches himself right into Gladio moaning.

"Shit...what the hell was that?" Gladio groaned. Ignis always had sensitive nipples, but never that bad and they were really hard.

"C-Come find out...," barely holding himself together Ignis sat back up, moving his arms to rest on the other's shoulders.

Resuming the task with a interest, Gladio stopped breathing when he saw his gift. Intertwined horizontally and laying upon the pink mold of flesh was a rod of metal, a curved barbell to be exact. 

"Y-You-," Gladio swallowed hard. He always joked about how he wanted to see Ignis pierced up and to witness it first hand had his mouth watering. The metallic silver clashed beautifully with his pale pink areola. All he could do was stare reluctantly, less he rip off the rest of their clothes and fuck him until the sun came up.

"D-Do you like them? I got them about two weeks ago. They're still a bit tender, specially when brushing against my shirts...," Ignis could feel his face heating up. Gladio wasn't saying anything, but he hadn't pushed him away so maybe it was shock. Though he wasn't able to decipher if that was good or bad.

"Ignis...I...I dunno what to say. You're just so fucking beautiful," Gladio pinched his nipples again and watched how Ignis' mouth dropped. Yeah, this was definitely the best gift ever, but somehow he knew Ignis would eventually top even this. "Fuck watching the fireworks this year. I want you. Right here and now.

While skillfully moving to place Ignis on the comforter from his lap, Gladio latched on to his lover's neck. Licking with the intent to leave marks, not that either minded at the moment. They had just started and Ignis was already unintentionally debauched. The way Ignis laid against the covers, tawny hair swooped to the side like a crescent, glasses skewed, one shoulder bare while the other held the remains of his sweater. Torso glistened in the candle lit room, metal flickering from his heaving chest, and the way Ignis simply caressed one nip with delicately lithe fingers while the other reached absentmindedly for Gladio to claim him. Animalistic cravings emerged and Gladio could not be held accountable for the feelings he was experiencing. The desire was becoming rather painful to ignore, his member harden beyond what he thought was even capable.

"Fuck! Baby! You make me so fucking jealous, no ones even here. You're mine...No one will ever have you like this, understand," Gladio growled.

"I'll only ever be yours, Gladiolus," Ignis answered. Getting his wish Gladio collapsed on top of him, kissing whatever part of Ignis he could.

"Say it again."

"I'm yours, Glad-io-lus," making sure to enunciate each syllable to amplify his accent, Ignis coyly waited for lover to react. Gladio always lost control when Ignis used that exotic voice against him.

Right on cue, Gladio growled, rutting against Ignis with speed of a rabbit. His natural desire to breed on high, Ignis didn't mind for he wanted this just as bad.  
Only problem was getting past the barrier of clothing between the two. Thankfully Gladio was a few steps ahead striping both of them with haste. 

"Touch me Ignis," Gladio ordered and faithfully obliging he did, reaching his hand below to grasp at Gladios' hardened cock. Ignis put his thumb on his slit, rubbing against it to lap up the amount of opaque liquid gathered, giving Gladio's head a sheen.

"Is this what you wanted? For me to beg for you to fuck me? Well, do it Gladio. Fuck me!"

Having unleashed the daemon completely, Ignis could only brace for impact. Gladio snatched both his hands, pinning them above his head. Ignis laid there begging as Gladio rutted, so lost in the pleasure that he hadn't noticed that the other pulled out lube. Not until that huge digit was circling around his tight ring of muscle. Carefully yet aggressively forcing its way in, the heat his finger felt amazing. One became two, eventually leading up three and Ignis was now fucking his self silly on Gladios' thick fingers, hoping that it could hit that spot that would make his eyes cross and toes clinch.

What Ignis didn't expect was Gladio had other plans. When his fingers were removed Ignis could only sigh in frustration, but then Gladio was lifted him up. Instinctively Ignis wrapped his legs around his waist.

"G-Gladio what are you- AH!," Ignis' was cut off when his back touched something cold. When he glanced back he was greeted by city streets and buildings. Seemed Gladio had every intent on fucking Ignis against the balcony screen for all to potentially see. But before Ignis could even object Gladio was lining up and entering him, making Ignis' mouth falling slack. The sensation of being filled and stretched, rendered all thinking past that point meaningless.

The thrusting was a bit awkward at first till Gladio channeled his inner strength. Holding his lover's ass hard enough to bruise, but he eventually was able to hold the balance between them with ease. Every time Gladio rammed upwards, Ignis slammed down, desperately wanting to be filled to the brink. Unbeknownst to the two, heat from the engagement had the screen fogging all around them. With the candle light, it looked as if Ignis was being fucked on a bed of clouds. 

Being so blissed out of mind, Ignis barely heard what he thought to be chanting. Thinking they'd been caught he glanced back to the screen and witnesses a beam of light shooting up to the heavens. He was unable to make out the shapes, but when he looked back to Gladio, his bronze skin danced in warm colors. It was as if time itself stopped. Looking into those honeyed eye, he saw the whole year flash before him. The laughs, the smiles, the frowns, and the sobs. Any obstacle that was in their way, they conquered together. The arbitrary pattern of the fireworks dance acrossed his eyes, and Ignis enjoyed the show. But It wasn't until he heard that booming sound and felt the vibration of the window that he leaned in and captured Gladio's lips, tongue danced to an unspoken rhythm as he begged for that confirmation, that yes, this real, a new year with the man he loved. Whatever challenge crossed their way, would be dealt with.

Putting more pressure on Gladio's neck with one arm, Ignis moved his other hand down to grab his neglected cock, stroking it in time with Gladio thrusting. The Shield had endurance, but his pacing was staring to become erratic and untimely. A telltale sign that even Gladio was at his limit. Ignis could barely keep up because Gladio was now hitting his prostate with abandon. 

"Ahhh! I'm gonna come, gonna come," Ignis chanted.

"Me too baby, gonna come in you, make you mine."

"PLEASE!," with the stroking of his cock and a final hit to his sweet spot had Ignis coming hard. The remains spattering across their stomachs. Gladio was a few thrust away from coming, but even being overstimulated Ignis held on while his lover tipped over the edge. All he could do was hum appreciatively as Gladio roared, warm liquid pouring into the depths of his insides. 

With what little strength he had left Gladio brought them back to the blanket on the floor. The booming of the fireworks filling the void of content breathing. Snugging up close Gladio was the first to speak.

"Well, that's one way to start a new year," Gladio chimed, looking at Ignis with a smirk.

"Indeed. Though I didn't expect we go out with a bang."

"Hmph more like 'come' in with a bang amiright?," Ignis sighed dryly, but couldn't stop the chuckle leaving his lips afterwards. What did he do to deserve some so uniquely wonderful? "Hey Iggy?"

"Mm?"

"When you're piercings are fully healed, best believe I'm making you come alone with just me licking them. It's was hard holding back the urge to taste 'em."

"I look forward to it then...and Gladio?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Years."


	7. Chapter 7

Ignis had the patience of a coeurl, laying elegantly in wait while the conduits of electricity transfer between its whiskers. Waiting patiently for its prey to launch an attack, because allowing the enemy to blindly charge into their domain meant confidence. Confidence that showed leaving an opening could be an advantage. Like a simple game of chess, a feign attack used to gauge how an opponent would proceed. But even a coeurl, A hybrid animal of untamable strength, would roar in unfathomable annoyance upon the sight of the lackadaisical Prince. Snoozing as if he didn't have to be somewhere within the next half hour.

Cor Leonis had put in a request to see how well the Prince's training was fairing, but wanted someone with honesty to do the critiquing. It wasn't that Cor didn't trust Gladio, but he knew the Shield tended to grade his pupils harshly. With the combined effort of both Ignis and Gladio though, Cor said he would have the perfect evaluation Noctis's current strength. 'Would' being the key word because if Noctis didn't hurry up they would be late, and the last thing Ignis wanted was to be disciplined by Cor the Immortal.

"Noctis! What bloody hells is taking so long? We're going to be late," Ignis initially arrived a bit late to the apartment due to traffic, but nonetheless Noctis should have been up and at least showered. When he walked into the silent space, he knew his charge was still sleeping. It took everything in his power to not yank the blanket from the teen at the time. 

After a typical early morning shouting match between the two, Noctis stormed off into the shower. Now fifthteen minutes later, there was still no sign of the prince emerging from his bedroom. Ignis' sighed, a headache forming, today wasn't any different from a normal day, but he felt unease nonetheless. Something was going to happen today, he was sure of it. Tonight was slowly turning into wine night as the minutes ticked by, Noctis having irked Ignis to the brim. For now though, Ignis could only thank the heavens that he had a stash of Midgar Chocolate Bars in his car, hoping that a quick sugar fix should calm his shot nerves. Thankfully a few more minutes later a grumpy Noctis made his way out and both headed to the Citadel, Noct complaining the whole way there. Confirming that tonight would definitely be bubble bath with a few glasses of wine night. 

 

Luckily they arrived on time, which in Ignis' mind meant they were about twenty minutes late. When they walked in Gladio was just finishing his warmup stretches. He gave a gruffly greeting and a quick wave in there direction, then returned to his business. So with a stern gaze and a point only an angered mother could be capable of doing, Ignis silently shipped Noctis to the changing rooms. The Prince grumbled, but obeyed, understanding that it wouldn't be wise to cross his Advisor now. Quickly remembering how Ignis had crushed his can of coffee in the car when the prince exited. If Ignis had any knowledge that Noct witnessed the event, he never said, but Noct made a note to try to be on time from now on. Or at least when Ignis was present. 

With the Prince in the locker room, Gladio and Ignis were left, but things were different. An awkward silence filled the quiet void. Any other day the Shield would stop what he was doing and chat, sometimes even making plans together for the evening.

Now, things were different.

Looking back, Ignis hadn't had any real contact with Gladiolus since that night some odd weeks ago. There had been quick clipped chatter in between meetings and acknowledgment nods when they could muster. Any time he tried to strike a conversation, Gladio claimed he was very busy and didn't have time to stay. Ignis wasn't going to call him a lair, but it was obvious he was being snubbed. It was almost laughable given the circumstances. Was Gladio truly that vexed? Had it been that horrid, to uncover that people often paired them? Was Gladio avoiding him because he was repulsed? Never being one for ambiguity, Ignis had to know, needed to comfirm if this tiny dilemma caused a rift in their friendship. Gladiolus was extremely supportive to all reasonable conditions of love, hells Ignis had heard that the bearded man was a best man at one of his friend's gay wedding. So what was the problem? What made the Shield pull away?

And to add insult to injury, Gladiolus has his back to Ignis. As if the man isn't worthy of seeing him. Of all his years of serving the Crown, the Advisor never flet like he was below the Royals that sat above him, always being treated like an equal, even when he clearly wasn't. Why now, while looking at Gladio's tense form, does his body feel the sharp cold pricks of needles caressing his skin. He doesn't remember doing anything wrong, yet presently he reaped the consequences. Like a frightened child standing in the middle of a room awaiting to be castigated.   
Ignis wasn't a child, nor would he tolerate being treated as such, this type of humiliation wasn't necessary. Not to mention pointless and petty.

With determination the heel of his shoes echoed across the marbled floor, each impact had Ignis' heart beating faster and faster until he was directly behind the Shield, "Gladiolus, A word?"

Without even looking back the burly man gave his expected answer, "Kinda busy here." 

Tension quickly wrapped its mist like coat among the two, creating a heavy thickness that even the Gods couldn't cut. Noctis was still changing and Gladio obviously finished his warmup when they'd first walked in, meaning the man had nothing but time until the Prince walked out. Ignis wasn't going to be made a fool, securing his glasses upon his nose, he weighed his options. "It would be but just a moment of your time," he replied curtly.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry Lord Amicitia, my manners must have pasted me, for some odd reason I assumed I was worthy of being looked at when speaking with someone, my mistake." Ignis couldn't stop the retort from leaving his mouth. How disrespectful, he thought. At least face someone when talking to them. Ignis felt he deserved that much. 

Gladio turned around with widened eyes, the Chamberlain had never spoken like that before. Yeah, the guy vented sometimes, everyone did, but this wasn't venting, this was anger. "The hells your problem?"

"Could ask the same of you. Ever since that night at Noct's you've been avoiding me! You and I both know that's the truth, so don't even deny the fact. I thought our friendship was more than that. Does it bother you that much? That I was the one paired with you?"

"Of course it does Iggy, how could it not?" By the look on Gladio's face it was obvious he didn't mean to say the words, but the damage had already been done. The knife that just pierced Ignis' heart stung more than he assumed it would. This must be what rejection feels like, or at least similar because true rejection would mean Ignis would have had to confess and that's not what happened. No, this was disappointment. His feet felt like lead, rooting him to the spot where he stood. He wanted to run, needed to flee, but to where? Noctis came first and tears would always come last. 

"Huh...Guess we all don't share the same views as you do...," Ignis whispered. Stoic façade breaking as stubborn tears watered behind his eyes, waiting to fall. Crazy how words could be more deadly than weapons, stronger than any magic.

"What do you mean-"

With a loud bang Noctis emerged not reading the tension until it was too late, "Hey I'm ready now...Shit Ignis, you okay?! Gladio what the fuck did you do?" 

Rushing over, Noctis clamped Ignis by the shoulders, whispering small apologies to the shaken man. Promising that he would make an effort do better, to carry the burden that rightfully solely belongs to him. Gladio could only stand there helplessly, it was his fault that Ignis was like this, nobody to blame but himself. Yet here's Noctis, acting like a king and making the responsibility his own. Gladio was meant to be a shield, yet Noctis was shielding him.

"Gladio, tell Cor that I'm ordering him to reschedule this evaluation and if he has a problem with that, call me for an official meeting. I'm taking Ignis home, he needs a break."

Ignis had his head hung low like a child who's whole world just got flipped around. Not even flinching when the prince reached into his pants pocket and retrieved the car keys. The broken man slugged along as Noct dragged him away. Leaving Gladio alone. Sucking his teeth, Gladio clenched his fist. That's not what he wanted to say, that's not how he wanted that to go.

 

___________

 

Noct got Ignis into the passenger seat with no problems. When he returned to the driver seat he leaned his head back on the head rest, "Ignis," Noct whispered, "...You can cry now. I know what heartbreak feels like and holding it in...it don't help."

At first Noctis thought Ignis was going to pull through and not cry, but after three long minutes Ignis choked out a painful sob, filling the car with noises Noctis was all to familiar with.

 

Rejection always sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...even when writing this myself I didn't expect the angst that came out of no where! Don't hate me though! I'm sure the guys will work this out...I hope. And what did Noct mean by saying he knows what heartbreak is like?! Plot developments!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Gladio got in some serious trouble last chapter, let's see if he can write the wrong.

Ignis couldn't stop the scene from replaying in his mind. So Gladio was repulsed by him. Well, more like disgusted to be seen as an item with Ignis. The obscenity of his choice words are what hurt Ignis the most. The Shield looked like he regretted what he said as it left his lips, but the damaged had already been done. Fact was, the man was brutally honest to a fault, never being one to sugar coat things. An appropriate trait when it comes to protecting the Prince and being a friend. But In this case, Ignis wished Gladio knew what subtlety meant. Even though Ignis knew there was a time and place for everything didn't mean he wasn't affected by them. It was his job to give advice, but also appear to have total control; if he expressed emotions whenever he felt, what kind of strategist would he be? Damn. Ignis released a heavy sigh, definitely wasn't prepared for the curve-ball that had been thrown his way today. Normally if Gladio had said something like that he'd been fine, but the week filled with the accumulation of being avoided, being ignored, and being snubbed took its toll. A bomb of unexplained emotions just waiting to explode. Ignis knew he was taking this way to seriously, overreacting and being sensitive, maybe even melodramatic. Gladio had every right to his own damn opinion. And who was he kidding? Someone like Gladio? Be his lover? Wishful thinking is all it ever could be, Ignis felt like he wasn't even good enough to be his wingman if he'd asked. He considered the man his best friend, but did Gladio see it the same or was he viewed simply as an acquaintance? Only being cordial for the sake of the job? Shame and embarrassment engulfed him once more as he replayed the events, now's not the time to start thinking like that. A pressing issue still bothered him and it was the fact that his liege had come to his rescue like a damsel in distress. Ignis had so many questions for Noctis, but couldn't find the courage or will to ask him. How did he even know about his feelings? Surely Prompto wouldn't have suggested that to him. The blonde only knew that he enjoyed his writing and nothing more. Yet the Prince gave off an aura that he knew long before that. As embarrassing as this whole situation is, the amount of admiration he had for Noctis was unbearable. If Noct's intuitiveness ensued any more, he'd turn out to be a marvelous King, one that wouldn't require much of his service.

 

The self loathing bunkered down into his bones, he wanted nothing more than to sink into a scalding tub- maybe with a dash of scented epson salt- and forget the day. Currently he was huddled up on the Prince's sofa, some cooking show was on the television. Noctis insisted turning it on, saying something offhandedly about wanting to try some of the foods displayed on the screen (minus the vegetables). Ignis greatly appreciated the gesture, the constant background noise slightly helping, but with Noct rummaging around in the kitchen. Focusing on the television proved difficult. A much needed cup of freshly brewed Ebony laid on the coffee table, Ignis managed to take a few sips, warm familiar bitter tang hitting all the right spots on his tastebuds. The urge to go and help Noct was strong, but since the Prince ordered him to stay put so he listened. It wasn't necessary to make it a Royal Order, but nonetheless Noctis did it anyway knowing Ignis would rightfully obey.

Noctis eventually returned from his trip to the kitchen, sitting down next to Ignis with a sigh, "So, see any cool recipehs?" 

Ignis couldn't help but to smirk at the playful mocking of his accent, "Nothing yet, but lettuce see if that shall change."

"Oh butter," Noctis always loved a good pun off as much as Ignis did, the two could go for hours of they had the time.

After awhile, The two fell into a comfortable silence, both seemingly engaged by the chefs on screen creating delicious art on the stove. Occasionally Noct would moan in appreciation at the sizzling of meat cooking or groan in disgust when said meat was topped by vegetables, Ignis allowed himself the satisfaction of smiling whenever the boy did, It was nice to get away from it all, to pretend that responsibility never existed, to pretend that his life and Noctis' wasn't already pre-planned by morbid destiny.

"Your Highness, a moment of your time?" Ignis couldn't stand it any longer he needed to know how Noctis knew. He couldn't stay on the couch all day and sulk, assessing and controlling the fallout is what he should be doing, followed by calling the all mighty Cor the Immortal. 

Maybe the last bit could wait until Ignis got a glass of wine in him...or three.

Noctis narrowly looked towards Ignis, not annoyed, but looking a tad irked, he realized his mistake before his Charge answered, "Sure thing...Scientia."

Ignis winced, he knew Noct preferred to be called by his birth name rather than his title, "Noct, how did you know? A-About my feelings." Curling in on himself, the Advisor gripped his slacks tightly, dreading why he was afraid of his reply.

"Know what?" The Prince avoided.

"Did I look that obvious? Like a puppy begging to be petted? Did I seem...desperate?" The last word leaving his mouth as a whisper.

"It's your eyes."

 _'My eyes?'_

"Excuse me?"

"Like whenever Gladio is around you, your eyes get this shine, can't explain it, but you do it a lot when your doing something you like too. Pretty sure I'm the only one who notices though," Noct explained.

"I- Thank you, I believe I have a better understanding now..."

"You're not desperate, Gladio's just a jerk Specs. Geez, like the guy even has a sister for crying out loud, you'd think he know how to handle that better than most. Ugh! How can you even like the meathead anyway? He's sooo...bulky," the teen shuttered. 

Ignis stared wide eye at the Prince. This was new; normally Ignis was the one comforting Noct, not the other way around. Ignis felt like a proud parent, or what he'd assumed one would feel like when their child does something brilliant. 

"Hey Specs, 'donut' about you, but watching shows about food is making me hungry."

Ignis shuttered a little at the 'almost' correct pun. "Well, lets see what I can whip up. I'm sure I can find something 'appeeling' to your taste."

 

__________

 

Making mistakes were normal, it happens to the best of the best, even the cream of the crop. Yet when Gladio said those words to Ignis, he knew it was worse than making a mistake. He never recalled Ignis ever showing a doleful expression like that, even that time when the Advisor dislocated his shoulder after a hard fall during training practice, the man remained virtually stoic. With only a grimace when his shoulder was set back in place. Never would he have wished to see Ignis look to so hurt and vulnerable. It'd been a few frustrating weeks and Gladio felt like an adolescent going through puberty again, his fixation for Ignis seemed to increase as each day past. Gladio also became hyperaware of the other, the way his vibrant seaform eyes lit up in excitement when he discovered a recipe(h), when his lips granted the world with a coy smirk. Ignis fed everyone with subtleties, so small yet so rewarding it easily became an addiction and Gladio didn't know where that put him. Ignis is his best friend and he wouldn't let his dick get in between that. 

Which started a war between Gladio's brain and body.

Sometimes during the course of the week, The Shield discovered that the damn smutty website about them was still up and running, which he would be pissed about if his cock hadn't twitched in excitement at the thought. But some things were two good to be true, because for ever story he read came with a wet dream package deal the following night. Was it really considered a war between mind over body if both ended up joining forces anyway? Gladio was at his wits end, and what frightened him the most wasn't the craving of wanting to have sex with Ignis, but wanting to have something more than that afterwards. Both Ignis and himself were men, Gladio had no problems with anyone else's preference, but for him it was different. Up until a few weeks ago the Shield just wanted nothing more than to squeeze some titties like usual, but now he needed Ignis, wanted to see what the man hid underneath those layers of clothes he insisted on wearing everyday, just to worship each and every piece of that treasured body. Gladio hasn't masturbated this much since he first saw some amazing hand to hand fighter with a huge rack, could never remember her name though...Tunfa? Tina? Tifa? Nonetheless, his cock ached from all the activities he'd been doing recently, headaches were started becoming a common occurrence, and Iris wouldn't stop asking damn questions about it. He knew he would snap eventually, only could take so much, but he didn't wish for it to be at Ignis. That was the last person he wanted to to feel his wrath.

With Noct's training put on hiatus, Gladio decided to try and calm down, begging forgiveness was a given, but with the look Noctis gave him before cradling Ignis away like a pissed off cub suggested he should wait a few hours before pressing that issue. 

Returning home was one option, then again Iris was possibly still home and still pretty damn nosy; last thing he wanted to do was play twenty questions, so that was a bust. Going to a bar seemed like a good idea at first, a quick way to forget about the drama he started, but getting piss drunk before noon was considered distasteful apparently and apologizing while inebriated would never work out. Gladio stared up at the ceiling, taking in the architecture that he'd seen many times before, lost on what he should do. Wishing he'd thought before blurting out what first came to mind, a habit that could be seen as an asset and hindrance. Normally people loved his honesty, simply seeing it as 'tellin' it like it is', but people who were unfamiliar with the Shield often saw him as a prick. In all seriousness though, that lady had it coming, who in their right mind would think it's alright to sit on someone's lap without permission? And with a boney ass at that! Kindly ejecting and rejecting the woman caused quite a stir, still causing nightmares from time to time. Who knew there were others who could punch as hard as Cor.

 

Not noticing the amount of time he'd spent just sitting there and brooding, Gladiolus decided that it would be best to just head home for a few hours despite the fact that his sister may still be home. Maybe even try one of those special Cup Noodle flavors he'd been saving for just a shitty moment like this, the Killer Tomato flavor had been calling his name since he purchased it.

Walking up to the training door to exit, Gladio swung the door open with a bit of excessive force, shocked when he was meant with resistance. Followed by a loud band, a thud, and curse.

"Woah! Goddamnit!" A familiar voice squeaked.

Looking behind the door, Gladio was welcome with a bundle of unkempt (claimed stylish) blonde hair, unable to see the kid's face. "Shit, my bad," the Shield apologized sticking his hand out so Prompto could lift himself up. 

When the blonde finally looked up and saw Gladio, all color drained from his face and he froze. Just like that time Gladio caught Iris trying to steal from his hidden stash of snacks. She literally stopped dead in her tracks and just stared, hoping Gladio would just walk away (he didn't and bitched about it for hours). The Shield couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips from the resemblance, pretty sure that this was his first time seeing the kid actively trying to be still. Maybe he thought that if he was still enough he'd go invisible and as much as Gladio could do this standoff all day, Prom looked like he stopped breathing.

"Gonna sit there all day or what?" 

Blinking once, then twice, it seemed like the blonde finally came back to life. Nodding quickly and taking Gladio's hand. Once standing on his own two feet again, Prompto dusted himself off, "T-Thanks."

"Mmhm, what are you doing here? Crownsguards don't got practice today."

"O-Oh, I know. I got a text last night from Noct. Said he was having a big sparring match, wanted me to come and snap some epic shots," sheepishly he brushed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly, Definitely looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. If I did I'd be kicked out on my ass for treason. Got the Prince wrapped around your fingers," Gladio joked.

"W-Whaddaya mean!? My fingers aren't wrapped around anything!" Prompto protested, face becoming more reddish by the second.

"Relax kid, though, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Noct ain't here."

"Huh?" Looking down, the blonde pulled out his cellphone and tapped at the speed of light. A second later and his phone chirped, signaling he received a text, "What a jerk, he totally forgot to text and tell. Ugh! looks like we can't hang out till later anyhow."

"Why's that?"

"Said he's talking with Ignis. Sounds pretty ominous."

Gladio didn't know what to say after that, couldn't exactly confess that he was the one to blame for everything that occurred within the last hour or so.  
Not like it would make good conversation talk anyway. Also, he had been avoiding Prompto as much as he did with Ignis, kinda was his fault all of this started in the first place, if never would have written that stuff, Gladio's feeling wouldn't be in a jumbled mess. No, that's not right, this isn't Prompto's fault, Gladio quickly came to realize that he was the one to blame. No one told him to look through the kid's phone, no one told him to touch himself to the thought of Ignis, and no one told him to hurt Ignis with his careless choice of word. This was all on him and he knew that.

"Um...Gladio?" The blonde blurted out, "If it's any consolation, you two, you and Ignis? Would make a great pair. When you two are together you both give off the aura of home. Or what I think a typical home would feel like," He expressed sadly, "My p-parents aren't home much, and I've always had to take care of myself ya know? So when I met Noct, that changed. Then I met you and Iggy and for the first time I felt...Welcomed."

"Prom, you don't have to explain-"

"But I do! I owe you that much...You go on runs with me and praise me when I'm doing good! And Ignis...Ignis knows when I'm upset or hurt and even though it's his job to only care for Noct, he includes me too. You both treat me as if I am your- your family. So it's like only natural. I mean, I see you guys more than I see my parents. I just want to see you guys being happy, even if it's a fantasy." 

This was a wake up call.

Gladio's eyes widened as Prompto finished his story, he should have known the blonde meant no harm. Gladio was an idiot, an enormous emotional idiot. Any trace of agitation he harbored vanished as Prom poured his heart out, he never knew how much the kid highly thought of him until now. Ironic how Noctis was the chosen king of light, when Prompto radiated morning sunlight. Thankfully Prompto wasn't a rivaling prince or Noct would have his work cut out for him. 

Now Gladio flet inspired and intrepid enough to tell Ignis what he actually meant to say. 

_'I like being paired with you.'_

Without a word Gladio grabbed a yelping Prompto and dragged him to the car. Once they were locked and buckled in, did the Shield speak, "We're goin' to Noct's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't say it enough (I wouldn't want to annoy you all with my spamming), but thank you so much for all the support and love on this fic! I become more an more inspired the more love I receive!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto bond a little over the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now listen! Before you all throw pillows at me I can explain. I'm totally not prolonging the inevitable between Gladio and Ignis, I just thought I'd be a good idea to see the two younger ones smooch! (Also I'm not use to writing Noct and Prom, wanted to practice at trying.)

Prompto probably assumed it was a dire situation for the burly man to drive twenty miles pass the speed limit, if clutching the _'oh-shit-handle-bar'_ didn't give it away first. The moment Gladio turned the car off after they'd arrived, the blonde charged out of the car in an attempt to hug the ground; whispering promises of a new found loyalty for walking and a hatred for cars. Basically being very loud and very dramatic in the underground parking lot.

All the while, Noctis had just finished pulling the pizza rolls out from the oven when he heard a rapid knock banging on his door. He assumed it was Ignis, probably forgot something when he bolted out. When the Advisor first caught smell of the tongue blistering snack (pizza rolls), he'd damn near lectured the teen's head off. After that, Specs made a quick exit, stating he would not bare witness to the untimely death of the future King.

Opening the door instead revealed his energetic lover, dramatically falling into his arms.

"Noct save me! For I am on the brink. Of. Death!" Prompto then feigned his death in is lover's arms, hoping Noct would play along too.

"W-What the hell?!"

"Seriously kid, get up," Gladio remarked while kicking the blonde's boot with a light tap. Well, what Gladio considered a light tap to be. Which wasn't very light at all.

Ignoring Prompto's grunts of pain, Noctis eyed the larger man carefully, "Gladio, what're you doing here?"

"Need to speak with Ignis, where is he?" The Shield glanced around, frowning when not noticing him.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Noct accused.

"Frankly, no. And it's none of your business. I messed up and I need to fix it."

The Prince sighed, "he left a bit ago, most likely went home."

"Thanks," Gladio turned to leave when Noctis called out to stop him, "what?"

"Don't fuck up."

 

With a mild grunt of affirmation, Gladio left, leaving the two teens alone in the foyer. When the coast was clear, Prom opened his indigo eyes, looking quite puzzled.

"Wow, um, okay, mind telling me what was that about?"

"Oh, that? Gladio put a foot in his mouth and offended Ignis, which is really hard to do by the way. But, apparently I was right, Ignis has it bad for Gladio, but now I think Gladio feels the same."

"What!" He hopped up in excitement, crawling on to Noctis' lap, "no freaking way!"

"Yeah, its true."

"Details! Details Noct! I need details! I'm soo gonna write about this! Listen, I can see it now; sexual frustration, pointless miscommunication that could have totally been avoided, and of course steamy hot sex!"

"That sounds great in all, but I think you're forgetting something?"

"Forgetting what?"

"The part where you reward your informant."

"Oh yeah," Prompto chuckled, "guess he does deserve some attention too, but first! We must eat. Totally could smell the pizza rolls when ya opened the door."

 

Once the two were sated after eating, they opted to cuddle together on the sofa, watching some popular animated television show. Eventually, Prompto, once again asked for the details of what happened earlier that day. 

When Noctis finished explaining, he expected his lover to glee over the amount of writing material he'd given, instead the blonde looked troubled.

"Prom?" 

"Huh? Yeah buddy?" Anything lacking previous joy in the teen vanished.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing," Noct was quick to add. 

"Um. You said you knew what heartbreak was like, I never knew you were with someone before me."

"Well, we technically weren't together, was more like I had a crush on her. Would've asked her out but...," Noctis let the rest go unsaid. Waiting to see if that was enough for his lover or if he wanted to hear more.

"What happened, better yet who was she? Do I know her?"

"Dunno, maybe? Her name is Kimani. You may not remember her, she was in my class at the time, you weren't, plus this was in grade school."

Prompto didn't recognize the name, never did focus on his classmate back then either. Taking photos consumed most of his time, that and the constant fear of having his tattoo revealed made him more reclusive. Looking down at his set of bracelets filled him with uneasiness. No one could ever know, not even Noctis, he wouldn't understand. No one would.

"Well tell me about her, i-if you're okay with it. Wouldn't wanna make you uncomfortable, ya know?"

Instead of looking at Prompto, Noctis found it easier to look at he television. He watched as the characters on screen engaged on an epic quest, walking aimlessly through a forest. It was weird, he hadn't thought about her much in a long time. But his best friend should know, he trusted him. "Other than you, I'd never seen anyone so beautiful before," Noct looked at Prom apologetically, feeling a bit guilty for saying It aloud. "Kimani is Ancient Galahdian I believe, basically meant she was from a very small village. She has chocolate skin, dark curly hair, with hazel eyes. She looked so, what's the word...unique? And like everyone she was nice to me, but kinda shy about it. Like I'm sure you've seen how it was, anyone from the city hounded me everyday, trying to get close to me cause I'm the prince," he scoffed. It annoyed him, most people didn't even want to get to know him, didn't care about his interest, or life, they just wanted a shot at royalty. 

The prince sighed, "but she didn't, she didn't care about who I was or where I came from, but she firmly believed in respecting it, she classed herself as being below me, I fucking hated it. I still do."

Prompto didn't know what to say. He constantly saw himself as not being adequate enough, not like Gladio and Ignis, hells even Iris. He wasn't royalty, wasn't strong, not even the best looking despite the raven haired teen believing otherwise. Sometimes hes still baffled that Noct even agreed to be his friend, let alone his boyfriend. 

Putting his feet on the couch, the blonde adjusted so his knees were against his chest, head resting head in between as he watched other's profile. For once the prince had all his silky hair pushed back with a headband. He marveled at the sight. Unlike his own indigo eyes, Nocts had a set of admiral blue. Prompto always thought they resembled the midnight sky, sparkling upon the stars. Somehow today those eyes aren't shimmering bright, "hey Noct? What did she do you hurt you?"

Noctis looked over with widened eyes, taken off guard from the look he was given, "she didn't do anything. It was more of what her family did," he turned back towards the TV, he couldn't bare to see Prompto's pure expressions. "At the time, I didn't have a friend like you, and everyone else just wanted to use me. She kept me company, we ate, and talked together sometimes. Wasn't really big on speaking much back then, but she didn't mind, we would just sit there quietly together watching others play and stuff. Then it hit me, I liked her, a lot. We got real close after that. Sometimes we hugged or held hands. We were content in those few months," he looked down sadly, "then it happened."

"What happened?"

"I found her crying one day, asked what was wrong. She told me that her parents arranged some marriage for her. Something about securing her heritage, I really didn't know the details. It's fucked up. Her life was planned out for her, she didn't even have a choice. Then...it hit me ya know. I'm a prince, my life is the same way. It sucked, I really, really liked her and I know she felt the same..."

"What happened after that."

"I was a brat, I ran away from my problems. Because of that, because of me, many people died. I was so mad, ya know. I demanded that dad take me out, even still he was to damn busy. Instead I went with my nanny, but...we got attacked," he took a sharp inhale, "I'm sure you know the rest."

"That's when you went into a coma..." he stated.

"The very same."

Noctis looked pitiful, that wasn't Prompto's intentions, just wanted to know more about him, become even closer, he had to make this right, "But It's not your fault! Those slimy bastards were planning on trying to hurt you regardless! It coulda been much worse! So It wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself for something like that, okay?" Prompto pushed Noctis back against the couch, straddling him. Fill with determination, the blonde kissed his caught off guard lover, "i love you, you know that, right?" Before the prince had a chance to answer, Prompto was kissing him again, passionately taking away Noct's stress. He opened up today, it was a huge step forward in their relationship, they were getting closer.

Taking the chance Noctis pulled Prompto into an embrace, making sure that neither had a reason to pull away from the kiss. They kissed slow and unhurried, both not truly interested in taking it further just yet.

"Gods Prom, you're beautiful. You know that right?"

"Hehe, so I've heard apparently!" Bright widened blue eyes locked on dark blue orbs, "oh my Gee! I sound just like Igster!"

Noctis groaned in protest, "didn't we agree that I would let you write about them, if you wouldn't talk about them while we're having sex or making out? It's gross."

"Oh come on Noct, even you can't deny how sexy Iggy's voice is," Prompto laughter was contagious, it was impossible to not join.

"You say that now, but you've never had to hear 'em nag."

'If you just helped out a bit he'd probably stop,' Prompto thought, also being taken aback when Noctis answered. Correctly reading his mind. "Dude seriously, stop with the mind reading! You know it give me the heebie-jeebies!"

Noctis laughed, never had the heart to tell him that he wore his emotions on his sleeve, making him notably effortless to comprehend. No psychic powers necessary. Pretty sure everyone who came into contact with him could tell. 

After a quick and chaste apologetic kiss or four, Noctis, with Prompto's assistance, eventually sat both of them back up right on the couch, Prom perfectly content on staying in his lap. Noctis occasionally nuzzled the side of his lover's ticklish neck, adoring how Prom blushed and giggled every time.

Noct was thankful he had someone like Prompto, as a best friend and as a lover. Prompto didn't care about the fame or fortune, wasn't worried about the potential dangers from being around him. He lived in the moment, in the here and now, rather than wait for a path to be laid out in front, leading the way. Noct admired that carefree and kind personality, just so refreshing. The prince never considered himself to be a jealous person -despite what Gladiolus tells him- but he vowed that no one would come in between them. Never again would he sit on the side lines and let the one he loves leave. He should have fought for her, told her how he felt. Noct doesn't regret anymore, because if it wasn't for that, Prompto wouldn't be in his lap right now, humming the chocobo melody, while tapping at his cell. Maybe things do happen for a reason, maybe she's happy now too, maybe she stood up to her parents told them she'll love who she wants. Noct doesn't regret what happened, but he does feel guilty for never contacting her after he recovered. Everything around that time was a blur, from bonding with Lunafreya, to Ignis' mother complex skyrocketing. Not to mention Gladio being a huge dick with his training methods (the brute finally calmed down after he saved his sister). Should he try reconnecting? How would prom feel? Maybe another time would be better to bring this topic up, for now though, just feeling the weight of the other on him, had Noct dozing off into a blissful sleep. 

 

The last thing he remembered thinking before fully losing consciousness, was how perfect the feeling was, vaguely recalling the his own mumbles of love and Prompto responding with a _'right back at ya.'_

He dreamed of being a king, Prompto by his side, while Gladio and Ignis were next to each other, hands intertwined. They looked good together and everyone was carefree and happy. 

If only this could be a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so dialogue heavy, I hope you all didn't mind. The next chapter may be that way as well...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I hope this makes up for it, if not feel free to yell at me!

"Yes. Yes, Marshal I understand. I can assure- of course. Yes, very well. Take care." Well that could have gone better. Ignis wished he would have called after he gotten one drink, but responsibilities must have said otherwise. Cor wasn't exactly pleased, yet decided to back down since Noctis would never be bold enough to request a formal meeting, just to shrink his duties. If the Marshal only knew how wrong he was.

Now that he was off the phone, Ignis decided to keep himself busy; the less he had to think about the day the better. He did still have a few reports to finish going over and a casserole sounded marvelous at the current moment. 

Yes, distractions for one please. 

Ignis walked over into his living room quarters, laptop already setup and ready to be worked upon. And by ready to be worked upon, meant he had a tab opened to the Gladnis forums. Prompto should consider writing about him being a masochist, because that's what he continually felt since that moment in the training hall. Even though Gladiolus, in an odd since, rejected him, the tactician still craved that bronze sculpture of a man. Rejection be damn, lust was now in control and had a full proof plan to see to its deviant destination.

Settling down with a can of Ebony, Ignis searched for a story that would quickly take the edge off, something that would leave little to the imagination. The less thinking, the better. After a quick browse, he came arcoss a rather interesting title; _The Chamberlain who conquered the raging Behemoth_. The tags, or warning rather, stated plays of BDSM, but that didn't deter him in the slightest. Ignis didn't know what he truly liked sexually, teenage years were spent heavily dealing with Noctis, school, and training. He wasn't able to find the time to explore or experiment like most. 

But lately that hunger to find what makes the gears turn constantly rushed to the forefront of his brain after a hard day of work; which happened to be every single day. Sometimes it felt like puberty had decided to strike the poor man again. As if the first time wasn't hellish. 

After taking a sip of his drink Ignis started reading, this particular story wasn't written by Prompto. The writing style was a dead giveaway, but also a strange username: _A Tenebraean Oracle._ It would seem that Gladio and himself were quite famous among the lands far and wide. Deciding to not dwell on that fact, Ignis started to read.

 

 

_The room was deathly silent except for the clicked heels that echoed arcoss the marbled floor. Each step, taken with such precision, had the chained man whimpering in trepidation. Gladiolus could barely contain his shudder when two lithe fingers traced lightly against his taut muscles, the lightest amount of pressure still causing his body to ache from being in an unnatural position. Ignis -or rather, Inferno- walked to the front side of his possession, contemplating the amount of punishment he's earned this evening. The Tactician knew tonight's... Activities, would indeed be well received. His Neanderthal had the gall to become an utter buffoon in front of important diplomats. Never had he been made a fool of, and for that reason itself required a special type of reprimand._

_"Look at you, my brobdingnagian creature. You're not an infant, so why must you continue to leak saliva on my polished floor," Inferno looked at his pet, face covered in a bejeweled emerald head harness, complete with a blindfold and ball-gag._

_He assumed that even if Gladiolus wanted to stop the liquid from dripping out of his mouth, the brute wouldn't dare. Less he only please his Master Inferno, yet it still seemed dear Gladiolus wanted to continue to defy his Master. Probably still thinking with that vacuous mentality._

_Yes, tonight's festivities would indeed be something to remember._

_With absolute disdain, Ignis with his gloved index finger, lifted Gladio's head by the chin. With a look of odium, Inferno tsked, "well, would you care to explain your recent behavior?"_

_Gladio jerked his head away with as much dignity as someone strapped against a saltire cross could muster. Even while being restrained in one that was augmented with his height and size in mind, Ignis thought Gladiolus still looked privileged, Gladio didn't deserve to have even that pleasure...not now anyways._

_With a swift movement, Inferno struck his possession with a backhand to the face, effectively turning his head to the side in the process. Immediately Gladio attempted to retaliate, seemingly forgetting he was bound at the ankles and wrists._

_"Well, I daresay the cats caught your tongue tonight, yes? And to think that earlier someone of your...Eminence, was quite loquacious. Tell me, did you enjoy speaking with the Governor of Altissia's daughter, Cynthia?" Ignis couldn't stop the ping of jealousy that slipped from his words._

_Gladio muffled, trying his damnest to speak despite being unable._

 

Holy Bahamut's chest-plate. 

This writing had Ignis' pants tighten with vigor, awakening a new desire from deep within. Though nothing sexual had happened yet, Ignis already found the room a touch hotter than it had previously been. The act of talking down to Gladio, using words that he was positively sure the man wouldn't know off hand peaked his interest. All the while, the Shield, bounded and gagged had to stand there and take the verbal assault.

This was power-play.

Ignis read the last passage again, this time reading it aloud while slowly massaging over his thighs, ignoring the pestering Coeurl that desperately pleaded for his attention. Whenever his 'dialogue' appeared, he spoke aloud with such excellence, even the King would be taken back by the absolute power vibrating from his throat.

"Bloody Hell Gladiolus, why must you do this to me?" Ignis hissed, finally palming the front of his slacks. The pleasure being instantaneous, at that moment nothing else mattered.

 

_"What was that you contumelious lummox?You'll need to speak clearly if you want me to understand your gibberish," Inferno belittled, knowing his poor Gladiolus would take the bait._

_The Shield, being the large man that he was, also had equal- if not double the amount of stamina to go with. Gladio's ego would never allow the man to just yield and be subservient. No, the brute always had to fight until he had nothing left to give. Ignis found this to be quite troublesome at first, not truly understanding why his lover wanted to sub, yet seemingly struggled with relinquishing his dominant side. Eventually, Ignis found out why, Gladiolus was raised and taught to kneel only before his Monarch, to serve only the royal hand that clothed and fed him. Gladiolus spends his life protecting and serving, it's only natural that he wanted someone to nurture him, treat him like fine silk. He just never learned how to pass that torch of dominance, but once Ignis learned of this, he was more than happy to help. If his lover needed someone to insult him or spank him, then Ignis would gladly take that position._

_Gladiolus tugged and pulled as he tried to grunt out an explanation. Inferno knew the Shield didn't enjoy misunderstandings, so he decided to use that method as he walked over to the collection of objects on a nearby wall. Ignis hummed light while pondering which toy should be used, he wanted this session to be memorable. That's when his eyes settled on a gun-metal chained flogger, custom made and used only by advanced players. Gladio very much enjoyed the beatings from that particular toy, but extreme caution had used to ensure he wouldn't be harmed. When they first used the flogger, Ignis hadn't known that he only needed to use minimum force to gain the required amount of pleasure. Because of his experience, Gladio had to use his safe word after ten strikes. They were much more experienced currently and Inferno was sure Gladiolus would enjoy the treat he would receive._

 

"What on Eos is a flogger?" Ignis wasn't used to the terms and toys BDSM had to offer, so opening up another tab, Ignis looked up a chained flogger and had to hold back the moan that dare to spill from his mouth. It was a type of whip, and one for advanced players it would seem. Ignis wondered if Gladio would actually be into that type of thing. The man often boasted relishing about the dull ache of pain he acquired after a spar or intense training session.

 

Ignis had just finished clicking the tab back over when his phone started chiming, he answered immediately, "Scientia speaking?"

"Specs," it was Noctis, sounding a tad bit distracted, "heads up, your about to have a problem."

Ignis stood up, assuming that Noctis was about to ask him go out and buy something. His arousal instantly deflating, "what have you done this time?"

"Huh? Nothing, I'm just saying that-" 

A loud series of bangs came rapidly from his front door, causing the man to jump unexpectedly. Ignis told Noct he'd call him back momentarily as he made his way to the front hall. 

When he opened the door, it took everything in Ignis' body to not slam it shut. 

A very out of breath Gladio stood at his door, looking determined and serious as ever. Then it hit him, Noctis' was trying to warn him, though would have been more helpful if was quicker about it, but the 'problem' was now staring him down. Silently waiting to be let inside.

Without a word Ignis moved to the side to let Gladio in, reminding him out of courtesy to remove his shoes.

"Um...Would you like a can of flavored tea? I still have a few in the fridge for when Noct comes over," Ignis asked, even if he didn't want to physically see Gladio here at the moment, hospitality met much more than his feelings.

Gladiolus grunted affirmatively and walked towards the living room to take his seat.

 

Ignis was prepping the kettle when he came to a sudden halt. His heart started to exhilarate, shortness of breath quickly ensued. How could he have been so foolish to forget! Ignis wasn't the type to play the blame game, but Noctis would definitely be reprimanded.

Gladiolus was in the living room, Ignis' laptop on full display, showing BDSM erotica for the world to see. And of course it hadn't been just any type of smut, no, it was smut regarding the only two living beings in the room.

 

No amount of tactical training could've prepared him for events such as these.

 

Ignis made his way back to living room, utilizing his stealth skills, a plan still formulating. Gladiolus' back faced him, unable to see the man's expression, Ignis assumed the worse. The Shield was so disgusted that it rendered him immobile. That was until he heard the man whispering, "What the hell does _'brobdingnagian'_ even mean?"

"As an adjective it means gigantic, but as a noun it means giant. In your case, it means both," Ignis stated dryly.

Ignis tried his damnest to suppress the smirk that wanted to come forth at Gladio's expense, the man never looked so frightened before, but serves him right for snooping. Plus Ignis could've used this to his advantage. Maybe he could tried to make Gladio the villain for going through his things, this way he could avoid whatever confrontation was going to take its place when Gladio stepped through that door.

"Shit, Iggy m'sorry alright? For this-" he pointed to the laptop, "and for earlier. S'not what I wanted to say to you."

 

"You had more you wanted to add?" Ignis scoffed, not bothering to stop the harshness undertone his voice held. 

 

So much for avoiding the confrontation, Ignis charged right into battle with the newest gear equipped.

 

"No, just listen-" 

 

"Why Gladio? So you can hurt me more, but better worded? It's no use ignoring the dualhorn in the room, I have feelings for you. And I understand that while you don't return the same feelings, Noct comes first and foremost. Overtime I will move on, I'd only hoped that our friendship would remain intact." Ignis shifted his weight to one leg, crossing his arm over his chest in the process. His subconsciousness safely putting him in defensive mode, he didn't want to fight, but one rejection was truly enough, another would surely break him.

 

"Do you really think I'd purposefully hurt you like that Iggy? Holy fuck, you know I'm assertive." Gladio stood up, not necessarily taking height advantage, but Ignis assumed he wasn't going to just sit there and let this disagreement continue to be one-sided.

 

"That's hardly an excuse," Ignis quickly retorted.

 

Gladiolus put his hand on his own hips, looking up towards the ceiling while inhaling like his life depended on it. Ignis watched that his Adam's apple adjusted, wondering if said man was about to unleash a roar that would definitely rouse the neighbors.

 

He was shocked when Gladio, instead softened his gaze, "y'know, you're absolutely fuckin' right. It's not an excuse." Gladio took a few steps forward, until he was right in front of Ignis, his expression still gentle and welcoming. Ignis was terrified, wondering if he'd gone to far and Gladio was going to show a new side of shallowness, but once again he'd been caught off guard by the man's advance. "I can't explain how I feel, I just know that lately you've been on my mind. I'm not gay, well I don't think I am, but I've realized I'm attracted to you. I ain't gonna lie Iggy, it pisses me off because you're my best friend. And now all I think about is fucking you up against a wall somewhere. So I hope you forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Ignis didn't have time to process the words before a warm softness clashed with his lips. Letting nature take its course, Ignis grabbed Gladio's shirt for purchase, relishing in the feeling of those slightly chapped, but soft lips. Being close, like this, to a man he'd dreamt about for months made him hazy. The Shield smelled of fresh mangos and patchouli, the wonderful combination being utterly delectable in its own right.

 

Ignis was reluctant to pull away, but he had to be sure, he needed confirmation that this was indeed real and not an unruly prank planned out by the Gods above.

"W-Wait...please," Ignis croaked out, his body felt light and his head blazed with a burning passion of embarrassment and lust, "is this what you want? Even though you're not into men?"

Without missing a beat Gladiolus replied, "I'm into you, Ignis. And if you're willing to take things slow, while I get my shit together, then I'd like to try this. I respect you, so even if this doesn't work out. You'll always be my friend. Plus we gotta talk about that kinky ass shit you're into," chuckling, Gladio pulled Ignis in for an embrace. The man was like a living furnace, his heat made Ignis complacent. This couldn't be real, surely. Gladiolus, top bachelor of the Crown City wanted to be with him?

 

Ignis didn't know how to respond. Everything in his body screamed at him to throw caution to the wind, to stop holding back and take a chance for once. Yet his mind needed reassurance, proof that this was real, a simple logical explanation, telling him that this was safe to process. Gladio had already claimed that if it didn't work out he'd still like to cherish the bond they have and continue to be friends. 

Ignis made up his mind, if Gladio could take a step forward so could he.

"I don't know what I'm into, just poking my head around a few things, seeing if something sticks. But Gladio?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to think about it before I go jumping into this, not that I don't appreciate the opportunity. Just..." 

Gladio tightened his hold, Ignis could feel the tenderness and vulnerability, this was a big deal for both of them. Ignis never dated someone he'd longed for and Gladio had never been with a man, but if both were willing to try, why not take the risk?


	11. Intermission: Man In The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *after a long absence, casually submits an apology update*
> 
> Warning tags: Topping Ignis, Bottom Gladio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Heya guys! I’m back and as always I’m ChocoboPhotographer1025 for the new folks! I have an awesome story for you with the hint of the upcoming festival! So like enjoy it!_

[Man in the Mirror]

 

“Gladio! Come now, we’re going to be late to Noctis’,” Ignis said as he approached the front door, putting on his outer coat all ready to go. Leaves had finally decided to change colors, thus bringing along the chilled weather in the process, which made the larger man feel like napping in the bedroom ever since he arrived home earlier that evening. Ignis, who had been feeling a bit lazy, texted Gladio that Noctis needed them for something he claimed as important. Though he was certain it was video game related.

 

By the time Ignis swung the front door open Gladio was right behind him, “sorry about that, was making the bed.”

 

“You didn’t need to, I’m sure we would have headed off right to bed once we returned anyway, but I appreciate the gesture.”

 

Once gone, it didn’t take long for them to arrive at Noctis’, and it was much worse than Ignis could have ever imagined. The Prince had tried preparing his own meal (maybe?), but ultimately failed, resulting in what could only be called some sort of creature wiggling about in the pot.

 

“I tried burning it with my magic, but it’s resistant I guess…,” Noctis spoke plainly as he sat some ways from the pot, waiting tensely for something to happen.

 

“Da hell you try to make?! Is it- still moving?!” Gladio wanted to pull out his sword, but was suddenly apprehensive to do so. He had no idea what was in the pot and swinging his greatsword in small quarters could bring bad news.

 

“Like I said…resistant,” Noctis stated idly. 

 

Where as Ignis was cemented to the floor, stunned. Unable to fathom how, one: the teen obtained a malboro tentacle, and two: why on Eos was he trying to cook it?! Messages and signals were transferring between Ignis’ body and mind at a rapid speed, but apparently there was a traffic jam somewhere along the way. While trying to process the situation, Ignis simply stared at the charcoaled limb wiggling about in the pot. Many questions where popping through his head. Why? How? Where? Ignis clearly had trouble figuring out which one to ask first. Opting to just ask the most simple, yet important one first.

 

Placing his hand on his chest for a sudden comfort, Ignis stepped forward, to check his Charge, "Are-Are you okay your highness?" 

 

"Uh? Y-Yeah, it's just creeping me out now, could you like, kill it?"

 

"It's already dead...when a tentacle is severed it has the capability to continue to move due to acetylcholinesterase. The same can happen when slicing an octopus." The trivia was meant more for Ignis than his Prince, still lost on how to address the situation.

 

"You lost me."

 

Finally, the traffic jam cleared and the the information came flooding into his brain at once, he snapped, "WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU HAVE A MALBORO TENTACLE?!"

 

Noctis opened his mouth to answer, but then immediately shut it. But Ignis refused to drop it this time, he demanded an answer and those blue orbs weren’t gonna shine their way out of it.

 

Turns out Noctis and his super best friend Prompto had a disagreement about whether or not the creepy limb could be cooked and eaten. Prompto, the smart and handsome man he is, strongly disagreed while Noct insisted that any creature that harbored meat could be eatable. After about two hours of disposing the limb and cooking an actual meal, Ignis and Gladio returned home.

Ignis walked into the living room sluggishly, sometimes putting up with Noctis whims claimed more of his energy than he’d like to admit. “I just don’t understand his thinking process.”

“Heh, you’re not going to Iggy, kid’s a breed of his own, especially when Blondie’s around.”

“Gladio they’re only a year or two younger than us, we were never like that,” he clarified.

“Well duh, we have the brains and power so Prince Charmless doesn’t have to, but enough of that. C’mere Iggy, time for a break. No more thinking for the night, only sensations from here on out.” Gladio motioned with his hand for his lover to come.

Ignis immediately knew what his lover meant. When days became unbearable, Gladio always knew what to do to take the edge off. He walked into his embrace, the faint smell of aftershave invading his nostrils. It smelled familiar, natural, and of home. A content sigh left the bespectacled man’s mouth before soft lips connected to his caller, melting some of the stress away.

Ignis was reluctant to pull away, but he honestly didn’t have the energy to do any wild inmate things out in the living room. Not tonight anyways, Noctis having put a damper on his lazy day. “Mmm, Gladio? Might I suggest taking this to the bedroom?”

“Honestly, you read my mind. Let’s go, gotta surprise anyway.”

“Oh?” Ignis was shocked, he wondered when Gladiolus had the time to prepare, but then he remembered his lover being a bit delayed in the bedroom earlier.

With a mischievous smirk in tow, Gladio led the way down the familiar path to their bedroom. When the door open a wondrous smell of mango drifted though, Ignis smiled brightly to himself, his lover clearly loved the oil diffuser he bought him for his birthday. Most would be surprised, the shield loved tranquil things, especially scented candles and waxes. The man loved combining and experimenting with smells to see what compliments what, but today he tamed himself, only using one scent. 

“On the edge of the bed Iggy, you know the drill,” he pointed.

“My, my, someone’s rather impatient,” Ignis quipped. Honestly, who was really the stressed one?

Doing as he was told Ignis sat on the edge of the king’s size bed, this was a custom Gladiolus insisted upon even though Ignis would feel a bit foolish. But seeing his love so happy he learned to accept it. Gracefully Gladio kneeled before Ignis, grabbing his left foot in the process. With upmost care he removed his sock, then proceeded to message the sore pad. He’d start with the heel and work his way up, eventually working out the daily kinks in his calf, effectively turning Ignis into butter. When the left side was done, Gladio would work the right just the same, showing the right side with just as much care as the left. 

“How ya feelin?” Gladio said as he leaned back on his heels, admiring his relaxed boyfriend’s body.

 

“Much better now, Thank you.”

 

“Hey Igs, I wanna try somethin’ new.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” Leaning up on his elbows, the advisor gave a look of wonder.

 

“I wanna see us in the mirror together as one, wanna see myself hard for you.”

 

Ignis’ heart almost skipped a beat after the confession. How he’d loved to provide that simple wish to his lover, leading them to climax as they both watched themselves, looking on as if they were spectators watching theatrical performance. Yet, one problem remained, “But we don’t have a mirror large enough.”

“Heh, that’s where you’re wrong, I ordered one. It’s in the other room, I’ll go get it.”

How and when the man had time to purchase one and sneak it in was anyone’s guess, but Ignis was all the more excited. He always loved the man’s expressions, rich and full of lust filled bliss. During the intimate times they’d shared, Ignis learned that Gladiolus wore his heart on his face, from the tears of pleasure, to the discomfort of stretching. The Shield allowed his lover to witness it all, and for that alone Ignis treasure every moment.

Gladio returned wheeling in a large framed full length mirror. It’s was beautiful, the outer frame colored in a rich mahogany wood with skull motifs riddled about. The weight was longer than needed, but definitely allowed more things to be seen. Clearly the work of a custom job. 

Once the mirror was placed to the man’s liking, he returned to settle on Ignis’ lap, straddling him. Being six foot six and pure muscle it was awkward at times, but Ignis accepted always. After a long desire filled kiss, the advisor reluctantly pulled away, “How do you want to do this?”

“I wanna watch you open me up for starters. And the rest? Well, you’re the strategist, figure it out.”

“Mmmm my you’re quite snippy, keep talking like that and I’ll have to do something about that acidic tongue of yours.” With brute force that he rarely ever showed, Ignis unceremoniously tossed Gladio on the bed, the Shield growling sinfully in the process. “Clothes off, then get on your hands and knee while facing the mirror. Also you better behave Amicitia. Lest this turns out to be a session instead of a fantasy experiment.”

It took everything for Ignis to not cast his sadistic smirk when he heard his lover gasping at the remark. Nor was he going to allow his lover to work him up before they even started their fun, not yet anyways.

While gathering the typical love making supplies, Ignis could hear the shuffling of clothing and the creaking of the mattress. Before things got heated the bespectacled man also removed his clothing, making sure to go tantalizingly slow. Daring his behemoth to take the bait. When he heard the gruff, he knew he’d won the war and Gladio, would behave from that point forward.

Ignis allowed himself to indulge in the sight of a submissive Gladio, it enticed him, sometimes ever bringing out a primal urge in the process. 

Walking to the side the bed, Ignis watched himself as he traced lightly against Gladio’s leg. He’d have to admit, knowing that his lover was watching his every move excited him. Even more so, when those amber eyes locked on to his. “You ready, my Strength?”

“Of course I am, Oh Wise One,” he answered fondly.

Gingerly Ignis coated his finger, applying it directly on to his lover’s puckered hole, he hadn’t press inward yet. Letting Gladio relish in the sight he’d normally be unable to witness from such a position. Gladio looked star struck, almost as if he truly believed he was someone looking in from a window, but able to reap the rewards of pleasure as well. All it took was gentle prod, and Gladio came undone, his back side devoured Ignis’ hand with little resistance. So much so, the advisor had no issues slipping a second. 

Instead of watching his own work like normal, Ignis also looked on from the mirror. He leaned forward to place a series of kisses down Gladio’s back, doing his best to show love, while providing a wonderful distraction from the stretching. Reaching around his massive body, Ignis grabbed hold of his lover’s length. Applying only the lightest of touches, be a shame if he were to come before the fun started.

Once Gladio started to thrust back, the advisor knew he was ready. He removed his fingers, noting how Gladio whined in frustration. Impatient as always. Ignis sat himself on the edge of the bed facing the mirror, he took this time to see how he looked aroused. His hair was matted to his forehead, though he hadn’t remembered sweating so much. Emerald eyes were flushed black, while his cock pulsated and ached before him. What a sight to behold indeed. “Come Eagle, I want you to soar on my cock. Be sure to face the mirror.”

 

“Fuck! I love it when you call me that.”

 

Once again, Gladio sat himself on Ignis lap, his knees resting on the bed for leverage, while his hands rested on Ignis’ thighs. While Gladio settled his position, Ignis lightly rocked himself against the clef of the Shield’s ass, foreshadowing what’s was to come.

 

“You gonna fuck me good yeah?”

 

“I have every intention of doing just that, just say the word.”

 

“Ignis please! Look at this, look at us. It’s gonna be so fucking hot watching to pound me. Want it, so give it,” The Shield begged.

 

“As you wish,” he retorted.

 

Reaching for the lubricant, Ignis quickly coated his member, taking care to put a little more around his lover’s entrance. Slowly and with the help of Gladio, he reached into him. His cock enveloped in a wave of heat and euphoria, while Gladio’s inner walls contracting against him as he adjusted. Taking years of experience and practices of self control to not immediately come right there and then. Gladio, the noisemaker that he was, released moan after guttural moan. Tempting Ignis in more ways than one. 

Glancing towards the mirror, Ignis saw everything. He saw how well they molded together perfectly, how Gladiolus pinched his own nipples in ecstasy, and how his balls rested against the entrance of his lover’s ass. He couldn’t hold back and longer, he rocked his hips up once, a quick thrust. A simple peck to the prostate to see if Gladio could handle the onslaught that was going to take place. When no hiss of pain happened, Ignis grounded himself and thrusted upwards with abandonment. Using his hips for purchase, Ignis was able to reck his lover’s prostate. He watched as Gladio had grabbed his knee like a vice, leaving the man at total mercy. All Gladio could do was watch himself be fucked. If he wanted to help meet the advisor’s pounding, he was unable to keep up with rhythm. Leaving him to fully enjoy the ride.

“I’m gonna slow i-it down,  
Gla-Gladiolus, touch yourself for me.”

Through the reflection, he watched as the man slowly obeyed. All the while slowing his assault down to smooth and long strides, making sure Gladio felt every vein and pulse Ignis had to offer.

“Iggy I ain’t, gonna last,” Gladio confessed. Seconds later his voice hitched and he groaned, releasing all over himself.

Ignis was close, and Gladio coming pushed him to the edge. Everything sealed tightly against Ignis’ cock, the heat, the softness, and the righty sent him flooding over, releasing all of himself within his lover.

Before he collapsed, he pulled Gladio back with him, taking care to put him on the side. Ignis was spooning Gladio and the were still connected for the moment, both simply enjoying the afterglow.

 

“Heh, next time we gotta take it slower. Barely got to look at myself,” Gladio chuckled softy while regaining his breathe.

 

“Sorry about that Love, I got carried away again,” as an apology Ignis place a series of kisses on the many of the man’s feathers on his back.

 

“That’s alright Iggy, I love when you charge right in.”

 

“Throwing caution into the wind?”

 

“Hell yeah! Most don’t see how aggressive you are.”

 

“I rather keep it that way.”

 

“Me too babe, me too.”

 

It was times like this that Ignis cherished the most, the simply things, who knew that a mirror, could heighten a sexual experience, as Gladio rested, Ignis bounced off ideas on how to use the mirror next time. 

 

Forever a strategist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably kinda late to state this, but I don't have a beta, so please excuse my mistakes!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors you come across, it's hard to catch all the mistakes.

Ignis had said he wanted time; well his wish was granted, much to Gladio's dismay. The fifth annual Malboro festival was up and coming and Noctis and his retinue were required to partake. The festival was to be held deep within the city's sector C district, since most Galahadians reside there. The commemoration was when Noctis would come out and say a few words thanking many of the families for their services, and to have hope for tomorrow. He would be expected to speak with families, and for many, spend time with some of the children. When the festivities die down, Noct would then have to present a generous donation to help all those in need. 

Ignis was the one who firstly thought of the idea, stating that it would strengthen the bond between Insomnians and Galahadians. And since Ignis was technically the founder, that meant most responsibilities graced his lap with preparations.

As much as Gladio wanted to mope, he couldn't. Besides the regular duties bestowed upon him, Gladio was blessed with having to organize the entire security detail. Yet in the small frames he actually got to see his out of reach desire, the Prince's Shield could only think what Ignis did was admirable. All by himself he decided to help those who were unfortunate, getting even the lackadaisical Prince to get off his butt and be productive. Maybe it was Gladio, but he couldn't help but feel some part of Noct liked doing it.

After all, who could say no to happy and smiling children?

This whole thing obviously had to be a test for the boys, considering the King and his father eagerly gave the allowance to organize this whole thing; stepping back far enough that all the real responsibilities fell on majorly Gladio and Ignis. He assumed both wanted to see how well they all fit into their roles.

With a sigh, Gladio dropped the packet of paperwork on his desk. City maps, Security Cameras, and Assigned Crownguard members were to be memorized for optimal insurance. 

"Damn, my neck hurts,” he grumbled.

Leaning back, the Shield tried his best kneading the stiffened flesh. He'd been studying for a few hours and figured he deserved a break. 

Checking the time, Gladio noticed he still had time before he was expected at Noctis'. Gladiolus having forced Ignis to share the burdens of babysitting until the festival was said and done. 

Using his time wisely he took a shower. Allowing the cascade of blazing droplets to descend down his back. Right now he only had one thing on his mind: Ignis. It had only been a few days since that marvelous kiss, but it was just enough fuel to spark life into his lower member. With a firm deliberately slow stroke, Gladio pictured Ignis, kneeling before him. Intense emerald orbs diluted with lust. He envisioned the advisor smiling coyly before winking and swallowing him whole. 

Increasing his stroking speed, the Shield knew wouldn't last long. He had better stamina, but that wasn't the purpose of this session. This, was to quickly rub one out while he envisioned painting that beautiful face with his opaque essence.

With a choked back roar he came, the evidence draining with the water. 

Since he was now sexual sated, he got dressed and headed over to Noctis' place.

 

Gladio let himself in when he arrived, Ignis having given him a set of spare keys. The first thing he noticed was the silence. By now the prince should have been awake and gaming. The second thing was the mess, Ignis wasn't even gone two days and the sink was loaded with dishes while empty containers of delivery riddled the counter. 

If Noct was looking for an ass kicking, he surely would be receiving it, because Gladio mentally refused to clean up after the punk. 

Making his way to the only place the Prince could be, Gladio failed to notice certain things he normally would have if he wasn't pissed about the mess. Maybe the fact that when he walked in originally, another pair of shoes were among the rest. Or maybe take into account that there were clothes scattered about the hallway.

But no.

Gladio was on a mission to deliver Noct some justice on cleaning, so when he barraged into the room and saw someone’s balls deep into Noctis crotch, he froze. In true horror.

Never in his life, would Gladio have thought he would see his prince, mid Orgasm, coming -from what he gathered- in a commoner's mouth. Yet here he was, watching everything after that happening in slow motion. From Noctis' face contorting from pleasure to horror, as the blonde leaned back trying to swallow the ooze. “Geez Noct, a little warning next time?” He coughed, trying to catch his composure and looking up at his partner. Gladiolus realized the freckled backside of the commoner was, in fact, Prompto. “N-Noct? What’s the matt-“ he turned around, becoming paler than he already was. A high yelp soon followed.

 

His reaction time was a bit delayed, but Gladio clumsy managed to make it to the living room. What he wouldn't give to just leave, but Ignis would kill him if he didn't try to discipline the brat regardless of whose mouth was on his cock.

 

Noctis stormed out a few minutes later, glaring at Gladio with a stare that resembled The King.

"What the fuck! You ever heard of knocking?!" Noctis yelled.

"You're fucking Prompto?! You're barely legal!" Gladio hissed.

"It's none of your business,” the prince shrugged.

"Your life 'is' my business! You both fuckin' without protection or what? Ignis know about this?"

"What!? No, no!"

"No to what?"

Noctis threw his arms up in frustration. "To BOTH! Geez Gladio, can we not?"

"You act like I wanna sit here and chat about your sex life." He could barely look at the kid.

"Why are you even here?” He glared.

"I..." he coughed, unable to spit out the words, "Covering for Ignis until the festival is over. Not gonna let him do all that, while wiping your ass in the process."

Noct scoffed, deciding the fight wasn't worth the hassle. Plopping down on the sofa, the prince grabbed his game controller and powered on the console. Gladio sat down and joined him.

The Tension in the room was thick with unanswered questions and concerns. Who would have thought that Prompto and Noctis were an item? Gladio surely didn't, he thought both of the dorks were extremely awkward and unromantic as they come. Turns out they were getting more action than Gladio was at the current moment.

 

Eventually Prompto awkwardly made his way out from the bedroom, completely flushed with embarrassment instead of lust. He sat down on the floor next to Noct and stared at the television. It was obvious he was terrified. Probably assuming the worse. Gladio had half a mind to leave him that way for a while, but decided against it. Blondie was a tad more sensitive than most. 

 

Inhaling sharply the Shield started to speak. "Just so you know, I don't care that you two are together. Not gonna treat you differently, nor am I gonna give you 'the talk'. So let's just order some Pizza, clean this place up, and move past this." For everyone’s sake, trying to forget would be the best option.

 

With that in mind, the rest of the night was uneventful, apartment was clean and pizza delivered, everyone carried on as if nothing ever even happened.

 

After insuring that the boys would be safe for the rest of the night, Gladio returned home. When he settled into his room, he sent Ignis a quick text informing him that Noct was taken care of. Gladio knew that even if Ignis had the night off, he would still worry about his charge. Hopefully updating him would put his mind at ease. The Shield knew the man was hard at work with the festivities, and if he could help spilt the burden he would. Maybe tomorrow he would drop by Ignis' office and deliver lunch, maybe pull him away for the night to have a simple dinner. 

A date. 

Gladio chuckled to himself, how could he be so blind? That's what Ignis needed! A time to act his age and relax for a bit. Maybe vent his frustration and desires. 

With that in mind, Gladio finally drifted off into slumber.

 

___________

 

"But whyyy??!!! Noctis is going!" Iris whined.

 

"He doesn't even want to be there, and 'sides just because he's going doesn't mean you need to," Gladio sighed while packing the lunch he made for Ignis. Iris had somehow managed to corner him, begging to go to the upcoming festival.

 

"S'not fair! I never get to do anything," she pouted.

 

"I never said you couldn't go, you just can't go with me. You act like I'm gonna be having fun, I'm working. Can't watch you and Noct."

 

"Could if I was with him!"

 

"Iris!"

 

Iris jumped from hearing her father's voice, stern as ever, "Gladiolus is doing his duty to shield The Crowned Prince. He has sworn his life to that duty, but he does love you. The prospect of having to choose between saving you or The Prince, is something no one wants to choose between. Do you understand?" Clarus always told the truth to his children, no matter how painful it would sound. While Gladio tried the roundabout way, his father went right for the punchline. 

 

"...Yes daddy," she said in a whisper, finding a chair and slinking down into it.

 

"Come now, there is no need to pout like that. I’m sure Jarad wouldn’t mind going with you. Or even your friends. Come now, why don’t we go shopping, I’ll help you pick out an outfit.” Where the old man was wise, he sure was dense. But maybe that was for the best.

 

“What about… Uncle Regis?” Her eyes sparkled a little bit in hope.

 

“He is under Drautos’ care today, so He told me I should ‘get out for a while’.”

 

Iris mood completely flipped from somber to excited, practically running to grab her fathers hand to quickly make an escape to the nearest shopping mall. Oh what the fate his father had just sown. At least Gladiolus knew he never had to worry about Iris being in danger; who knew she could run that fast?

 

When they left the kitchen, Gladio released a sigh, he definitely dodged an explosive bullet thanks to his father’s help. But something told him, Iris would try once more to tag along.

 

Once the mini kitchen drama was all said and done, Gladio headed over to the citadel. Ignis would no doubt be working in his office and overdosing himself on cans of Ebony, just to finish all of his work. It was safe to assume the advisor skipped breakfast and lunch, but thankfully Gladio wasn’t going to let that slide. Swiftly he knocked on the office door. 

 

“Yo Baby Amicitia. Tall, smart and mean just left. You lookin’ for him?” With a lopsided grin Nyx Ulric leandd against the door to continue, “I believe he said something about needing an Ebony, I didn’t know that man was down with the swirl, I have a few friends. Could’a introduced.”

 

“Seriously? It’s a coffee drink Nyx, and this is why he probably dislikes you."

 

“Nah, I’m confident he’s sexually frustrated because of my looks. Happens to the best, can’t help that I’m such a catch.”

 

“You’re way to full of yourself.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” the Kingsglaive laughed.

 

“Anyway why are you here?” Gladio asked, it was rare to see Glaives wandering around in the office area, unless something important or bad was taking place. To which the man would know about.

 

“Haven’t you heard? I’m your back up for the festivities. Scientia been hassling me about being focused and not an ‘unruly man’.”

 

“You got your work cut out for you then,” the younger smiled as he leaned against the wall.

 

“It’s only two weeks away and I’m already feeling the pressure, he’s tougher than Drautos man.” He sighed exhaustedly, “anyway, why are you here though?”

 

“M-Me? I brought em lunch, I know he’s not eating.”

 

Nyx looked him up and down a few times before shocked overtook his face, he pointed accusingly, “Holy Six, you two are fucking!”

 

“What?! Just because I’m bringing him food doesn’t mean I’m dating him!”

 

“I didn’t say dating, but thanks for proving my point.” He smirked triumphantly,“How long?”

 

The Shield sighed hopelessly, rubbing his temple. There was no way he could climb out of this hole. “It’s kinda newly developed, just testing the waters. Not even official.”

 

“Ahh well if anyone can handle him I’m sure you’ve got it covered.”

 

“I would hope that you two gentlemen are covering information pertaining to the festival, yes?” Ignis appeared from the corridor, three coffee drinks in hand. If he was shocked to see Gladio there, he certain didn’t show it. Next to him, the Shield could hear Nyx whisper a faint swear before waving confidently at Ignis, lopsided grin in tow. Ignis, simply raised an eyebrow and Nyx made a hasty exit, leaving the Prince’s Sword and Shield alone.

 

Ignis sighed, “I swear he’s incorrigible, just like you.”

 

“Me? Never babe,” he winked, “I did bring you lunch though.” 

 

Ignis looked taken aback for a second. “I didn’t know you knew how to could cook?”

 

“That’s because you hog the kitchen Iggy. M’not as good as you, but hells I know the basics,” he answered. “Hope you’re okay with garula ham and cheese sandwiches with key lime yogurt for dessert.”

 

Smiling sheepishly Ignis unlocked his office door, opening it wide enough to let Gladio in first, “That sounds wonderful actually.”

 

Ignis’ office may not be as fancy as The King or his father’s, but it’s definitely not something to joke about. Just about every wall was cover with a bookshelf or filing cabinets, save for the one wall that held a large Burgundy couch. For some strange reason the couch seemed familiar, but Gladio shrugged it off. Opting to sit in one of the chairs across from Ignis. While he pulled out the food, the advisor sipped his coffee, humming appreciatively for the energy boosting drink. Gladio couldn’t help it, taking a glance or two the advisor’s way. He looked a bit tired, hidden beneath the lens of his glasses showed puffy bags. His posture wasn’t as straight as it could be and he was holding on to his Ebony like a lifeline. Yet even still, Gladio was ensnared. This was the raw Ignis and he was still beautiful. This was the man who worked his ass off so others could have it easy. Ignis was human like the rest, and of course Gladiolus knew this, as a friend. And honestly things haven’t changed much between them, but now he wanted to change that. They were already close, so could it be possible to cross the line to be something more? Gladio wanted to risk it, wanted to be the reason for Ignis smile or laugh. Wanted to be the reason he got a full eight hours of sleep. Wanted to be the reason Ignis acted his age sometimes.

Yeah, Gladio was going to ask him.

For the most of the meal they ate in a comfortable silence, save for when Ignis gushed over the meal that was made for him. Even going as far as to ask where his family shopped for food. Yeah Ignis was definitely getting homemade lunches everyday from now on. 

Gladio studied Ignis carefully, making sure Ignis looked content before asking. “Hey Igs, somethin’ I been meaning to ask ya.”

 

“Hmm?” Ignis immediately stopped to give him his full attention. 

 

“I wanna take you out,” Gladio cringed, knowing he could have worded that better, but Ignis looking right at him made him flushed.

 

“Well this is sudden, like right now?”

 

“No no, not now, but I want it to be a date. I know you don’t want to rush things, but wouldn’t hurt to get to know each other a bit more intimately.”

 

Trying to study Ignis’ face yielded no results, the man looked impassive, but Gladio knew the cogs were turning rapidly, he just hoped he hadn’t over stepped his boundaries.

 

“I’d like that, I’d like that a lot, but unfortunately I wouldn’t have time until after the festivities are said and done, is that alright with you?” 

 

Gladio smiled, his hope paying off. “Got all the time in the word for you.”

 

“Incorrigible as ever I see,” Ignis openly laughed.

 

In return Gladio winked, he was so excited that he knew is words would fail him. The winking caused Ignis to blush, trying to play it off as a cough and started returning to his work, giving no hint that he wanted the other to leave. 

 

So Gladio stayed. Gushing over the upcoming plan with a goofy grin on his face.

 

A date with Ignis. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't write Nyx correctly, I wanted him to have a big ego, but I think he came across as being a douche and he's definitely not that! I'll try to work hard to fix that in the next chapter!


End file.
